LIGHT IN THE DARKEST HOUR
by N7 Wolf
Summary: After the war with the Reaper has ended can Kaidan and the crew of the Normandy find their way home. Can Kaidan find Shepard, and get her to live again. Shepard has found a different kind of peace, but is it real. Even in the darkest hour there can be a small light to help you. Will Kaidan and Shepard find the happiness they hoped for. Paring Alexa Shepard/Kaidan Alenko.


**LIGHT IN THE DARKEST HOUR**

A/N: Alexa Shepard, Vanguard, paragon, space kid and war hero. Paring Alexa Shepard/Kaidan Alenko. It takes place at the end of the game, with the crucible going off. Bioware owns all characters, I only gave them a little more life after the game ends. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

**Shepard:**

No walk ever felt longer or more painful than this one. With each step she let her mind drift to her friends and to her love. "I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you Joker and EDI. But it is the only way to stop the Reapers for good. I hope that someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me." She swallowed and wiped some of the tears from her face. She slowly raised her gun. "Kaidan, my love, my heart, I am sorry that I can't be waiting for you. But I'll always be with you. I LOVE YOU, ALWAYS!"

She walked the last steps forward, knowing that she would not come back from this. But it was for the best, it had to be done. She was born for this. And when this was done she could finally find rest with the ones she lost along the way. She pulled the trigger on her gun several time, then she felt the heat and waves from the blast. The explosion took everything out around her knocking her into darkness. Alexa could tell she was buried deep within the rubble. Her body badly broken, and losing blood quickly. I was near impossible to draw a breath. All she could do now was wait for death and sweet release. Her world was growing darker with each passing moment. She closed her eyes to let all things fade.

Alexa had no idea how much time passed. It could have been a few minutes or days for all she knew. One thing she did know was there was an annoying sound close by. A shrill beeping maybe from her omni-tool. It was hard to get a straight thought throw her mind. After a few moments she deiced to let it go. She just wanted to lay in peace till death came for her. In her foggy mind she thought she heard feet and things being moved around then voices. But that could not be right, no one should come back here. Thought she thought she knew one of the voices calling to her. Wait, someone was calling to her, asking her to come back from the dark. She felt a heavy weight lift off of her and she could not help but to cry out in pain. Slowly she pulled her eyes open.

"Shepard, Shepard, Alexa! Can you hear me." That voice she knew it was, Steve Cortez. Slowly she tried to open her eyes again. Now she could hear others talking around her. Someone a little ways off was talking on his comm. "Admiral Hackett, sir, we found her. But she is in real bad shape. She needs medical attention STAT, sir." It was quite for a moment, she guessed he was replaying to him. "Sir, yes sir," She felt someone take her hand. She looked over to see Cortez looking at her with a smile. "See you still do crazy stuff that makes us all worry about you. Just hang on Shepard we are going to get you out of here. You did it, we won, the reapers are gone. Sorry it took us so long to get here." She looked at him with a sad smile, and a tear ran down her check. She tried to talk for the first time and found it hard to do. "Ho... how long, the..Normandy?" She tried to choked out the words. He look at her with a worried look on his face. "You have been here two days." She tried to draw a breath and cried in pain. Her vision was going again, so she let her eyes fall shut."

Cortez looked down at her and the amount of blood she was losing. He knew that if they didn't act soon then there was no saving her. And he was not about to let her die yet. She needed her own happiness. The Normandy may not be here yet but he knew they would be back, and she needed to be here for that. He looked back around at the private. "Damn it, where is the med team. She won't last much longer, she needs medical help now!" He snapped at the young man. He knew that they were doing everything they could. "Come on Shepard, hang on. Kaidan needs you. Hell, truth is we all still need you. So damn it, hang on!" He said to her as the medical team started working on her. He got up and backed out of their way. He knew that there was still others he needed to let know that she had been found. He looked around at the Private again. "Hey where is Admiral Hackett, wanting her taken to?" The Private looked over at him. "Vancouver, sir. They are in the best shape to deal with this kind of trauma. Will you be going as well?" Cortez looked around, now feeling very tired. He still didn't know how she survived that it would have killed anyone else. With a sigh he looked over at the young man standing there. "I'll get a ride later there is still a few things I need to do." He knew all of the ones who were still on earth would want to know. Wrex, Grunt, Marinda, Jacob, Samara, and Jack had all been looking for her as well and would want to know. He looked up as they took Shepard out, she was in for one hell of a road to recover from all of this.

Kaidan:

There was no part of his body that didn't hurt. But in his book there was no time for the pain he felt or the rest that he knew he needed. He had two broken ribs, a cracked shoulder blade, his right leg was broken just below the knee, and he had a bad concussion. He had to find away to get the Normandy in the air again. Dr. Chakwas wanted him to stay in med bay and heal. But he couldn't do that, he had to find a way back home to Alexa, she was waiting for him.

The crucible had gone off, and Joker pulled some mad skill to land the Normandy when they could not out run the blast. But even with everything he did they still crashed and lost Edi along with it. All in all the ship was not damaged too bad in the crash. But they had no clue as to where they were at. He wished Edi was here she would know where they were. Damn, he never thought he would miss an AI.

Kaidan ran his hand throw his hair and slowly got to his feet. No use sitting around thinking about getting home, they needed to fix this so they could make it there. He made his way to the war room and hit the comm, good thing it was still working. "I need everyone to come to the war room. We need to get things started so we can go home." He leaned forward on the war table with his head down and eyes closed. It didn't take long for everyone to show up.

"Kaidan, man you look like shit, you need to be resting!" James said as he walked up to him. Kaidan raised his head and looked at him. He was too tired to really care. "No time for that. I'll rest when this is done." He said with a sad smile. James looked at him and shook his head. "Damn, you sound like Lola when you talk like that. Umm, sorry shouldn't have said that I guess." Kaidan look at him for a few moments then smiled. "No, it's good. But any way, to the point of why we're here. Joker can you and Liara look at the star charts and try to figure out where we are at. Joker I know you are hurting but man we need you and I am sorry to ask you to do this." Joker looked up at him with a very sad smile, "Sure man, whatever you need. Besides doing something makes it easier." He looked at Joker with a knowing smile and nodded. "Ok, Adams, Donnelly, and Daniels. If you all will work your magic on the engines that would be great." The three of them look at him and nodded. "Tali if you could try and figure out what is wrong with Edi and maybe fix it. Do what you can to help out Adams team when they need you. Garrus if you and James will come with me we will see if we can't fix the holes in the old girl. Traynor you and Allers take stock of all the food we have. Cause we don't know how long we will be here. Doc you might want to do the same with the med bay." He said a sigh.

They all stood there for a moment, then Garrus walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Kaidan, none of us mind doing what you asks, but you really need to rest up some. I will take charge of things from here. I promise to keep you up to date on all that is going on. We need you in your best shape, you are in charge of the Normandy now. And Al would kick all of our asses we don't make sure you are well. And really, I don't want her doing that. Go lay down, we can all see the pain you're in." Kaidan looked his friend in the eyes for a long moment. With a sight he dropped his head back down. He knew that he was right, but damn all he wanted to do was get back to her. "Fine, I'll go get some rest. I will just go up to Al's room if you need me for anything." He starred for the door when Dr. Chakwas spoke to him. "Kaidan, I going to bring something up for the pain and to help you rest. Don't tell me not to cause it won't work, you need this." He just shrugged his shoulders and winced from the pain. "Whatever you think Doc." Was all he said as he walked out of the room.

He stood in front of the door that lead to her cabin. Damn, going in was going to be harder than he thought it would be. All he could think about was the last night they had spent together in there. Walking in there without her was going to hurt like hell. But in there he was still close to her that way. He paid little mind to the sound of the elevator door opening behind him. He jumped a little at the sound of Dr. Chakwas voice when she spoke to him. "I know all of this is hard on you, but please rest. We well find a way back to earth and to the Commander, I promise." He looked up at her, his eyes told everything. They were tired, worried, and so full of sadness that it would break anyone's heart. She walked on over to him, and he barely noticed when she gave him a shoot. "Get some rest Major, I will be checking in on you in about two hours. Oh, and Major, I believe she is alive and well." She said as she went into the elevator.

Kaidan sighed and walked own into Al's cabin. At least he could surround himself with her in a way. He looked at the fish and then over at the hamster cage where Boo was. He would take care of them until she got back. Part of him felt like he did when she was taken from him on Normandy SR1. But he refused to let himself think that way. He swayed a little on his feet, then realized if he didn't lay down then he would fall down. He sank down on her bed he could almost swear she was there with him. "Alexa I miss you so much and I am so worried about you. I promise I will find a way back home to you. I love you so much. Just hold on a little longer, love I'm coming home." Then all he knew was the darkness as sleep finally sweep him a way.

**Hannah Shepard:**

She stood outside her baby's room and watched as the doctors worked yet again to bring her back. She kind of smile to herself. Alexa would get so mad to think she had called her baby. She could almost hear her saying mom I just saved the galaxy I not a baby. This was the third time that her heart stopped, but she was not letting go of her that easily. Damn it, she had already lost to much, when would it be enough. First her husband Ryan. Then two years ago they told her that she had lost Alexa. When she came back it was like she could breathe again. Now here she was again. After the Reaper war all she could think about was being with Alexa. She knew that she should probably look for Rayn's sister, but she just couldn't leave her baby. Her body was so broken when they found her. Sixteen hours of surgery when they first brought her in. They had to cut the gun out of her hand. When she had fallen onto a piece of rebar had gone straight throw her leg. Her lung was clasped and so many other things. There even was a good chance she may never walk again. They done what they could to get her stable. she was not breathing on her own. And the burns on her body where so bad that when she was stable enough they would have to do skin grafts. She guessed in a way it was a good thing she was in a comma, that way she didn't know how much pain she was in. Well, that was what the doctor's said at least.

Dr. Michel came out of the room and walked over to her. She gave a sad smile before speaking, "We have her stable again. We knew that this would be a rough road, but I believe that we are now on the upward part of things. She's a fighter and she will come throw this. There is a surgery that we can do to repair some of the damage to her lunges, I think that with it she would start breathing on her own again." Hannah looked at her with a sad smile. "Do whatever it take to bring my baby back to me and everyone else. I know the crew of the Normandy will want her back as well." She said as she wiped at the tear that ran down her face. Dr. Michel nodded. "We will give her two days to make sure that we don't have another day like today. I talked Miranda Lawson, she is the one who done the Commander's cyber implants the first time, she is going to come latter on today and look at them and see what she can do." Hannah looked back into the room they nodded. "Can I go back in with her now?" Dr. Michel looked up from her data pad, into the room where some of the nurses where still working. "Let them finish then you can. If you need anything then just let me know! We're all pulling for her, and I know how hard this must be for you." Hannah watched as Dr. Michel disappeared down the hall.

She looked back into the room where they were finishing up. "Don't you give up Al there is a lot of people who still need you." She was lost in her own thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder, making her jump. She looked around to find Admiral Hackett there. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. How is she today?" She looked him in the eyes and there was no stopping the tears now. "She flat lined again, but Dr. Michel thinks that they have her where it won't happen again. They want to do another surgery, that might get her breathing on her own again. Other than that about the same. They don't want to do too much at once. They want to make sure that she will live through it all." She said with a small sob. Admiral Hackett pulled her into his arms and held her close. "She will be fine. She is one of the most stubborn people I know. I think she gets it from you. She does not know the meaning of giving up." He said as he placed a kiss on top of her head. She looked up at him with a smile, "Thanks, it's just hard to see her this way." He laughed, "Well in no time she is going to be fussing because she wants out of that bed. She has never been one to take the time needed to heal." She laughed and looked back into the room, "No even when she was little and got sick we had to sit on top of her to make her get better. She always said that there was other things she had to do that was more important than her." They watched as the last nurse left the room. Then both of them walked into the room. There was no way they would leave her by herself at any point.

**Chapter 2**

**Kaidan:**

Some where in the back of his mind he knew that this had to be a dream, but he could not make himself wake up no matter what. He wasn't sure where he was at, but the place was in ruins. There was rubble every where he looked, maybe it was London he was not sure. There was a sound of a raspy breath being drawn in and he knew he had to find this person. A part of him was afraid that it was Alexa. He step over a fallen wall when he saw her. She was so broken, and bleeding badly. He ran over to where she laid and pulled her into his arms. "Oh my god, Alexa, baby please open your eyes. I'm here now, you are safe!" He sobbed as he run his fingers throw her red hair. This could not be happing, he couldn't lose her again. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him. A small smile spread across her face. Her voice was weak as she spoke to him. "Hey, there you are. I've been waiting for you. Not sure how much longer I can hold on. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and you have been my strength to make it through it all. But I'm sorry I just can't stay much longer. I'm so tired now, but know this. I love you, always." Her voice cracked at the end. "No Alexa, I can't do this on my own. Stay with me baby. We will get you help." He was trying desperately trying to stop the blood. She looked back into his eyes, her bright blue to his whisky colored ones with a small sad smile. "I'm so sorry my love, but my time has come. You can only cheat death so many times. And well, I've passed my limit. I'll be watching over you." She said with a shaky last breath. "No Alexa, don't go. I need you, stay with me! NO ALEXA!" He screamed out as the tears fell freely.

He woke up with a jerk that sent pain throughout all of his body. He looked around and realized that he was still on the Normandy. But for some unknown reason he had an IV in his hand. He reach over and pulled it out. Damn, what is that about, he was only out for two hours. "Major, are you well?" Said a voice over the comm. He dropped his head into his hands. "Yah, yah I'm fine just a bad dream." He said, then he realized who the voice was. "Edi is that you? When did they get you back up?" "Yes Major, it is I, Tali got me working again about two days ago. Dr. Chakwas is on her way back up to you." Kaidan jerked his head back up and looked at the comm. "Two days ago, what do you mean. I was only out for two hours right?" How could this be. "No, Major, you have been out of it for two weeks. The doctor had been staying with you mostly, but all of the crew has taking turns, so everyone can get some rest. She had to go down to medbay to take care of Mr. Vega. He fell and broke his arm. He was being very stubborn about it. He needed to be knocked out so she could do surgery. But he is doing well now. I told her I would monitor you while she worked on him." She said proudly. He laughed to himself. "Thanks Edi. But I have been out way to long, they need my help so we can get back to earth."

The door opened at that point and Dr. Chakwas walked in. "And where do you think you are going to? I have had my shear of stubborn patients today. You have been out of it. You need to let yourself rest some more to finish healing." He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, doc! Really I'm fine. I should have been helping since the first day. Sorry about that." She looked over at him and shook her head. "You had all of us quite scared. Garrus came up here two hours after you had laid down and he could not wake you. I think it took a couple of years off his life. I decided that it was better to leave you here and I brought up anything I might need to work on you. I think between the concussion you had and the lack of sleep is what made you go under. Now lay back down, because you are not getting back up to make things worse." She said as she came over to the bed. He just shook his head and laid back on the bed. "At least send Garrus up so I know what is going on with the ship. I need to know how long before we get home." He said, and in his mind he thought 'till I know if she is still alive'. Dr. Chakwas gave him another shot. "I will, but promise me you won't let yourself get stressed out. I won't think twice about knocking you out until we get to earth." She said with a smile. "Now rest and Garrus will be up in about 30 minutes. Edi, keep an eye on him for me will you. I need to check on Mr. Vega." "Yes Dr. Chakwas!" Edi said. This was going to be a long trip if they keep this up.

**Kristan Alenko:**

Kristan started volunteering at Vancouver Military Hospital one month before that final battle in the Reaper War. She figured that if she done that then she stood a chance of maybe finding Grant. Plus it gave her something to do with her time, it was a way to help out. Now that the war ended she was now looking to see if they brought Kaidan in as well. The way it looked she might have lost both of them. It was killing her, but she refused to believe that either one of them was gone. She would know it if they were. In the last week of the war she had started working in the ICU. Two days after the final battle they brought in a young woman, who by all rights should have been dead. When she was a nurse she had seen more than her share of people, who were hurt a whole lot less than she, who died within hours. Now two and a half weeks later she was getting stronger. What got her the most was the look on her mother's face. She was always there standing guard of her little girl. She decided one day than what this woman needed a friend. With two cups of coffee in hand she made her way over to talk to her. This was not one of her rooms that she took care of, but from this moment on she would make a point to stop and talk to her.

She knocked softly on the door as she walked in. The woman with flaming red hair looked up at her. She walked over and handed her one of the cups of coffee with a smile. "Though that maybe you could use this." She said to her. "Thanks, I really needed it." She said with a grateful smile. "I hope you don't mind, but I have watched you for the last two weeks and it looks like you could use a friend and someone to talk to." The other woman looked up at her, not quite sure how to take this in. With a small nod, she pointed to an empty chair. "Yes, a friend would be nice. I'm Hannah. I talk to her all the time, I don't know if she can hear me or not. But I want her to know someone is waiting for her." Kristan reach over and took her hand. "I like to think it helps, I'm Kristan by the way. She's a fighter. I've seen many with less injuries than her not make it an hour. She is going to pull through, just you wait and see." The two woman sat in silence for a long time. Then Hannah said, "It's so hard to see her like this. She has always been full of life. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. It was hard enough when her father died. Now to see her like this I just don't know..." She broke off with a sob. Kristan came in front of her and put her arms around her. "Listen to me she is a fighter and she will make it. Just you wait and see." She said. As she held the other woman as she cried. She was right a friend was what they both needed.

So every day she would come and talk to Hannah for several hours. They never got past first names. Finally at one point she told Hannah that she spent time every day looking for her husband and son. Both of whom were MIA, but she never gave up hope. They both found what they needed in each other, a friend and someone who understood what was going on. Neither one never realizing that they had more in common than they knew.

**Hannah Shepard:**

It was nice to find someone else to talk to. They had finally taken out the breathing tube and she was breathing on her own. They had done several skin grafts now, but there was still several more to go. They were also worried about her amp and what effect the reaper beam might have had on it. They had only done one of many surgeries on her hand. They wanted her awake before they worked on the cyber implants. She had come along way but she still was not out of the woods yet. But finally things where starting to look up. Though it was still hard to see her like this, she looked so pale and still so broken. Her red hair framed her face. And all she could think of was how she was still her baby and she need to protector her, she still looked so young like this. Alexa's friends would call or come by once a day to see how things where. She often wondered if she knew how much she was loved and needed. All of her life she had been one who took care of herself and anyone in need. She always had a big heart.

She looked up as the door opened and Kristan walked in. It was nice to have her to talk to. For some reason she felt like she should know this woman, but she just couldn't put a figure on it. She had proven herself a good friend to her. Whenever she got off her shift she made her way to Alexa's room to spend time talking to her. They talked about family and friends. Anything to get her mind off how bad off Alexa was. She was always so thankful for this time like this. Steve Cortez came by every day and would spend hours here. He would tell her to go out for a bit. And Steve Hackett came as much as he could, with work and all. She done most of her work from Alexa's room. It was funny really at how close her and Steve had become. She had fussed at Al for doing the same thing and now look at her. She guessed it was fates way of working. When Al woke up, she would apologize to her for how she acted all that time ago.

**Chapter 3:**

**Kaidan:**

The crew had gone beyond the call of duty to fix the Normandy and get her air worthy. But it was still taking longer than he wanted. One good thing was he was on his feet again and helping out with everything. Edi, Joker, and Liara had figured out that they were in the Exodus Cluster. The day after Kaidan had woke up they had the Normandy in the air. But was going to take awhile to get back to earth. His thoughts trailed back to Alexa. Just hang on love, I'm on my way back home to you. They had figured out that it would take them around 100 days to get back home and on the 100th day they should touch down on earth. Damn, this was going to be a long trip. They had just enough food to make the trip home. He limped his way up to the cockpit to talk to Joker and see how things were going.

"I thought I heard you coming, what's up?" Joker said as walked in. It still amazed him how well he flew the Normandy with Vroliks syndrome. But he really could make her dance. He smiled at him. "Just coming to see if you need anything?" Joker glanced back at him over his shoulder. "No man, I'm cool! But thanks for asking. Hey how are you doing?" Kaidan took the spot where he knew Alexa would stand when she came up here with them. Looking out over the vast sea darkness and stars. It was beautiful. "I still hurt some, and really want to get home. I just want to know she is alive." He said quietly. "Kaidan, trust me she is fine. Probably mad that it is taking us so long to get her ship back to her. You can deal with that part cause I don't want any broken bones." Joker said with laugh. Kaidan looked down at him with a smile. "Yah, you're probably right. Thanks!" Kaidan turned and walked back to her cabin. He would be damn glad to get home. He wanted to know that his mom was well as well.

**Alexa Shepard:**

She was not sure where she was at, but it was peaceful. She stood in a field of grass and wild flowers. In front of her was a big lake, and just to the left of the lake was some woods. But she didn't want to look at the forest it reminded her of a long forgotten dream that she had. She didn't want to remember it, that part of her life was gone now right. She could rest now. She really thought there would be a sea and not a lake, but oh well this was nice to. She ran her hand across the flower and grass as she walked to the lake. The breeze brought the sweet scent of the flower and water to her. And the sun felt good on her face. How long had it been since she just relaxed. Again that was not something she wanted to think about, she might remember something or someone that would hurt.

"Hello Alliecat, it has been way to long. I have been waiting for you!" A voice said behind her. She stopped in mid step. No one had called her that in years, not since her father had died. She slowly turned around to face him. "Daddy, is it really you?" He looked at her with a smile. "Of course Alliecat. I haven't been gone that long have I!" He said with a laugh. She could not stop herself and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you so much. I guess this means I am dead then, and I can rest at last." She said with a sigh. Part of her didn't want to let go of life, but part of her just wanted to rest. "No my beautiful baby girl. You are still alive, but you have been hurt very badly. This, well, this is what you would call a stopping point. It's where you can cross on over or return. I'm here to help out the best that I can. I think that you still have a lot of living to do still yet. But that can wait awhile. For now you can rest. You have made me so very proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I love you so much." He took her hand in his and for a while the two walked up to the water's edge.

"Alliecat there is one thing you should know, time moves differently here. What may seem like just a few hours here is days in real life. I tell you all of this so you can know that if you go home, and I think you should, many days or even months will have gone by." He said to her. Alexa looked out over the water that was in front of her, then back to him with a smile. "For now I am happy just to be here with you. I just need a little time to rest and spend with you here." Part of her knew that was not the answer he wanted to hear. But for now this was all she wanted. Her job was done.

**Kaidan:**

They had made real good time and would be home before they thought they would. But it still wore him out. He was feeling much better now, but damn if he didn't get tired so easily anymore. It was looking like they might get home by mid day tomorrow. For now he had asked Garrus to keep an eye on things and he was going to lay down for a while. They would reach a comm buoy around 3 am. That way they could bounce out a message that they were coming home. Until then he needed rest. He had finally gotten use to being in Alexa's room without her. He found a picture of the two of them together and had put it next to the bed. At least he could look at her that way. He was trying to find any way to feel close her. He fell asleep almost as soon as he laid down. And the dream started almost as fast.

He was in a field of grass and wildflowers, there was a big lake in front of him. And standing at the edge of the lake was Alexa. Her red hair flowing in the wind. He could not believe his luck, for so long he had longed to hold her. And there she was. He started moving forward, he had to get to her. "Al is that really you?" He called as he walked toward her. At the sound of his voice she turned to face him. Her face light up in a bright smile. "Kaidan" She called to him and ran into his arms. He could not hold her close enough. She finally looked at him with questions in her eyes. "Why are you here? Please tell me that you are ok!" He just looked at her not understanding what she meant. "I am fine. Why do you say that love? What's wrong are you hurt?" She looked down and would not meet his eyes. "Alexa, please I need you to talk to me what is going on?" There was a sound of someone else walking up to them but all he could do was look at her. He had longed for so long just to hold her, and hear her voice. This just didn't make sense, it was way too real. Like he was brought here to help her.

"Alliecat, he is here because of me. You need to find your way home and he is your link to it."He said. Kaidan turned to face this unknown person, as he did he pulled her still closer to his chest. She looked up at him with a smile. "Kaidan, I would like for you to meet my father. And dad what did you mean, you said I could stay and rest as long as I needed." Captain Shepard looked at her with only the love of a father would know. He smiled at her. "I know love, but you are still needed back there. And if I am not mistaken, from the looks of it he needs you." Kaidan looked at the both of them. He was not sure what was going on, but he realized that he need to let her know how much he needed her. "Baby, I need you more than you will ever know." She looked at him for a moment then said, "I know it would hurt for a while without me, but then you could move on and have a normal life." She dropped her eyes back to the ground and quickly wiped a tear away. He then realized what she was trying to do, and he wasn't having that. "Alexa Sky Shepard, you are not allowed to give up and leave me behind again. I need you and don't want to go on without you. I have seen you go toe to toe with Reapers and Krogan, you never once gave in or gave up. You don't know the meaning of it. You once told me that. So you can't die on me now! I am on my way back home to you so you better be there."

He could tell she was taken back just by what he said. Hell he didn't think he had ever talked to her that way before. Really he did not know why he was doing it now, this was just a dream. She looked him in the eyes and there it was, that fire he loved about her so much. "Your right, but there is one thing. I don't know how to get back there." She said with a sad smile. Caption Shepard walked up to us. "Alliecat, let me talk to him for a bit, there is a few things he needs to know. Then you will have to tell him good-bye. His time here is short." She looked at both of them then nodded her head and walked back to the water. Caption Shepard motion for him to follow a little bit off. They stopped and he never took his eyes off of Alexa. He had never seen her like this. Caption Shepard cleared his throat before speaking, "I know that this all seems like a dream to you, but I promise you it is not. When you see her you will understand all of this better. She was not lying when she said she could not find her way home. But I also know that this is not her time to end. When you sit with her, talk to her and she will find her light in the dark. By talking to her she will find her way home to you. You will have to say good-bye to her for now. Oh and son, thank you. She found someone I'd like to have as a son-in-law. Take care of her for me will you. You two are good together." Kaidan looked over at him. "Thank you sir. And I will take care of her with my life."

He walked up to her at the edge of the water and took her in his arms one more time. He could tell that his time with her here was almost up. He leaned in and kissed her. "I have to go soon. But I promise you this. I will be with you soon." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I wish you could stay here with me. But I understand that you have to go. But know this I Love You, Always!" At that point Kaidan woke with a start. Was it just a dream or was it real. God he had to get to her. At that point Joker came over the comm. "Major we will be near the comm buoy in five minutes." "Ok Joker I'll be up there soon." He got up but could not shake the dream from his mind. He knew without a doubt something was wrong with Alexa and he had to get to her.

**Chapter 4**:

**Kaidan:**

The message had gone out and within 15 minutes they had gotten a reply. It was a whole lot quicker than any one was expecting. Admiral Hackett had told them to go to Vancouver Military Headquarters that he would meet them when they docked. That had everyone wondering what was going on. He was the one in charge so he never meet anyone on the ship like that. They were all starting to wonder how bad it was. Maybe the war was not really over, or worse. No one wanted to put their fears into words. But his thoughts keep going to Alexa and he was wondering if she was dead. But he thought he would know if she was, he would feel it. Plus there was that stupid dream that he had, some part of him knew she was alive he just didn't know how. They had gotten to Vancouver a whole lot earlier than they thought they would. He was lost in thought when Joker told everyone to meet in the war room, the Admiral would like to speak to them all.

Kaidan was already there when Joker had asked them to go there. He was leaning against the wall when Admiral Hackett came in. He quickly stood at attain and saluted him."At ease solder." He said as he came over to stand by him. "Good work on getting the Normandy and her crew home son. Welcome home." He shook Kaidan's hand, then looked at the rest of the crew. "Welcome back to all of you. You have been missed. There is a few things that I would like to go over with you all." He took a moment and looked at all of them. "As you can see the war is over and we won. But there is still several small battles going on. Slavers mostly trying to take advantage of a war torn places. We're fighting all the battles that we can. Also as you saw coming in, the mass relays were destroyed. It is taking time but we are fixing it. The geth went down for about a month but they seem to be back up as well." He stopped talking for a moment and looked around. To Kaidan it looked almost like he was gathering strength before going on. Whatever was coming was not good.

"I came across some things if you will, that Commander Shepard wanted us to do. I felt like we all owed her that much. We sent out people looking for your families. This was mostly run by some of the old crew and friends she had. Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Samara, Jack, and Cortez in his free time. We do have news on a lot of your families. Come by the office and I will put you in touch with one of them." He stopped to take a breath, when James spoke up and said what everyone was thinking. "What happened to Commander Shepard sir?" Admiral Hackett took a moment before he spoke. "I can only give you a little of what is going on. The public does not know anything and we want to keep it that way. So what I say here stays here. She is alive. But she is in bad shape, she has been in a comma since the end of the war. Dr. Chakwas, I was hoping that you would look her over and see if there is anything you might be able to do to help. Kaidan, Admiral Shepard has asked that as soon as we are done here that you will go to the hospital. But son, keep in mind she looks bad. It is beyond any of us how she lived." Kaidan nodded his head. "Sir, if you are done then I would like to go ahead and go on over and see her, please". Admiral Hackett nodded and he didn't wait around for anything else. Dr. Chakwas was right behind him on the way out. He heard the Admiral telling the others they could see her later on.

**Hannah Shepard:**

She had just gotten word from Steve that the Normandy had come in early this morning and he would send Kaidan straight over after their meeting. That was some of the best news she had heard in a long while. It was a long shot but maybe with him here then Alexa would come out of a comma. She was hoping at least. She glanced up at the clock and realized that he would be here any moment. Steve Cortez had been there earlier but had to get back to work, and she knew Kristan would come in latter on in the day. She walked over to the bed taking her uninjured hand in hers. "Baby, I wish you would come back to us. Kaidan is on his way here to see you now. And I know that he would love to see your eyes opened. I love you baby and there is a lot of people who want you to come and boss them around. Please, wake up please!"

She didn't hear the door open. She looked up and saw Kaidan standing there with a sad look on his face. There was another woman standing beside him. She walked on up to the bed and started looking Alexa over. Kaidan walked up to her, "I'm sorry we got here as fast as we could. This is Dr. Chakwas, she took care of Al on the Normandy." She looked at him and smiled. "It's ok. Your here now and that is all that matters. I know I'm grabbing at straws but I was hoping that by hearing your voice it might bring her back." She let out a small sob. He reach over and took a hold of her hand. "Trust me I understand what you mean." He looked back over at her. "Go on over and sit beside her. I know she would have been missing you." She watched him as he walked over to her, then looked at the doctor before he touched her. Dr. Chakwas nodded, then looked at her. "May I have a moment of your time. Come walk with me." Dr. Chakwas said, before leaving she gripped Kaidan's shoulder.

They stood outside the room. Dr. Chakwas looked at her. "I just want you to know I will do whatever I can for her. She is a good friend and I will not stop until I find some way to help her." She couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. "Thank you, it's just been so hard. She was always so strong and to see her like this..." A sob left her. She just couldn't finish what she was saying. She felt an arm go around her shoulder, when she looked up there was Kristan. She gave her a small smile. Dr. Chakwas took her hand with a smile, "She has a special way of touching every ones lives she walks into. Trust me when I say I will find something to help out. Now I must go find Dr. Michel to get all her record thus far. They watched as the older doctor disappeared down the hall way.

Kristan looked at her, "Are you ok?" She looked back up at her and nodded. They walked back over toward her room. They could look in the small window and see Kaidan holding her hand and lovingly rubbing her face. When Kristan gave out a small cry. She looked around at her. "What is wrong?" She could feel her shaking next to her, she was starting to get worried when Kristan looked at her. "That, that is my son. Every day I come in and look for him and my husband." Hannah already knew this she had told her when they first started hanging out. She just never told her there names. She took her hand in hers, "Come on you need some happiness in your life." And she lead her into the room.

**Kaidan:**

When they had gotten to the hospital, he had just about lost it. The people here where way to slow. Dr. Chakwas reach over and griped his hand to keep him from shaking so much. When they finally gotten to her room it took his breath away to see her like this. She was hurt so badly, he just wanted to hold her, but he was afraid to touch her. He didn't want to hurt her. He finally walked over to the seat by the bed and took her uninjured hand in his. No matter what he tried to prepare himself for he was not expecting this. As gently as he could he rubbed her face. This broke his heart to see her like this. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I am so sorry my love. I got here as fast as I could. Now I am waiting on you. Please come back to me." He barely noticed the door opening behind him. Really he didn't care, the only thing that mattered now to him was laying in this bed broken and he needed to find a way to fix it. Admiral Shepard touched his shoulder, he didn't care there was nothing else that mattered right now. "Kaidan, there is someone who wants to see you." She said gently to him. He finally tore his eyes away from Alexa. He was not expecting what he saw. His own mother standing there with tears running down her face. "Mom! What are you doing here?" He laid Alexa's hand back down., and went over and hugged his mother.

She sobbed into his shoulder. "Why didn't you let me know that you were all right? I have been so worried about you?" He looked at her. "I'm sorry mom. We only just landed, and I came straight here. I had to see her." He looked back over his shoulder. "But why are you here mom, have you been hurt?" She griped his hand. "No honey, I started volunteering here about a month before the end of the war. I got to know Hannah here because she is always here and needed a friend." He laughed a little. His mom was always trying to help everyone. His eyes keep drifting back to Alexa. She finally gave him a small push. "Go on. She needs you more than we do she said with a laugh. He looked at her for a moment, then he hugged her. He walked over to where he had sat beforehand. He looked back at her, "Hey mom, any word about dad yet?" He wished he had not asked as soon as it was out of his mouth. He saw the pain in her face. "No, there has not been anything. But I will not give up hope that he will come back to me." Kaidan just nodded then gave all his attention back to Alexa.

Kaidan stayed at the hospital with Al for a week. All of the Normandy's crew had came several times to see their Commander. His mom had tried several times to get him to go home and rest. But he refused to leave her side. What if she woke up and he was not there. He dozed off one day holding her hand. It was like an echo in his dream filled mind he heard Caption Shepard telling him to talk to her and be her light home. His Alliecat needed his help to get back. He woke up and looked around, it was almost like the Caption was in the room with him. But now he knew what he had to do. He pulled his chair closer to her bed. With one hand he held hers with the other he rubbed her face.

"Alexa, baby, it's time for you to come home to me. I need you, love. I waiting for you. I need you to open those beautiful blue eyes of yours, I need to see them so bad. We all have been waiting for you, your mom, all of the Normandy crew. Listen Alliecat follow my voice. I'll be your light in the dark. I love you so much. Please come back to me." The hand he was holding griped his. It was a start and a good sign. "Alliecat please open your eyes for me!"

**Chapter 5:**

**Alexa Shepard:**

She stood in the middle of the filed looking around. Something was not right, but she just didn't know what it was. She looked over at her father, he gave her a sad smile. "Where did Kaidan go?" She asked him. He reach out and took her hand. "He went home Alliecat, just like it's now time for you to go home." She looked at him and shook her head. "No I want to stay here. It's peaceful and clam, and I don't want to leave you." She said trying to hold the tears back. "If I leave I won't see you again." He started walking with her hand in hand. "For a time no you will not see me again. But someday you will and we will meet across the sea. But you still have your whole life ahead of you. A life with Kaidan. So now it is time for you to start that new life. It is going to be hard. But you are a Shepard and we don't know how to quit or give up. We don't say no or I can't do that. It may be hard but we find away to do." During the whole time he was talking to her she did not realize where they were walking to. She looked up and they were standing in front of the forest. "I'm sorry baby but you know in your heart that what I say is true." She looked back at him, now she remembered the woods. It was a dream that she had several time during the war. "I know dad. I love you and I hope to always make you proud of me." She reach over and hugged him one last time. Damn this was hard to do. "Tell your mom to go and be happy." He said.

She squared her shoulders and started to walk forward, she stopped and looked back one last time. "Hey dad, how am I going to find my way through the dark?" He smiled at her. "Just follow the light, it should be coming soon Alliecat. I love you so much!" She smiled and held up her hand to wave good-bye. "I love you daddy, always!" About that time she heard a voice that made her whip her head back around. "Alexa, baby it's time for you to come back to me." She smiled "Kaidan" she started following his voice. It was her light in the dark. As long as he talked she could always find her way home. "Listen Alliecat follow my voice. I'll be your light in the dark. I love you so much. Please come back to me." It was like the sweetest song she had ever heard. But at the same time there was so much pain in his voice. She could not stand for him to hurt. She had to get back to him and make it all right. The path ahead of her was getting brighter and brighter. She was almost home, almost in his arms again. "Alliecat please open your eyes for me!" With those last words she made it to him, and opened her eyes.

She had no clue where she was. There was this annoying sound that was beeping, a heart monitor maybe. She closed her eyes then opened them again to get things to focus. Then that was when she saw him. Her heart jumped for joy. She had found her light. "He..." She tried to say. Her throat was so dry and raw. "Don't try to talk." He said to her. He helped her sit up some and gave her a drink of water. She looked at him, and a smile spread across her face. He helped her lay back and pressed a button close to her bed. "Been... waiting...long?" She finally was able to get out. Damn that hurt. He smiled at her. "I would have waited a life time for you!" He said as he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on top of her head. She heard a comm crackle to life somewhere close by: "Yes, can we help you?" Said some unseen voice. He looked up with a big smile. "She's awake!" Within minutes her room was filled with doctors and nurses.

**Kaidan:**

He almost felt like he was dreaming. It was the best thing he had happen in a long time. He stepped back to let the doctors work. He brought his omni tool to life and sent out a mass message to all who had been there. It was simple. "She's awake!" He probably should have called Hannah, but he was not leaving her side. He watched as they looked her over, poked and prodded her, He could see her getting mad with everything that they were doing, He had not realized how much he missed that look she had now. He watched as the look went from being mad, to being shocked. They just found out she could not feel her legs. It was at that time Dr. Chakwas came into the room and run all the others out. She looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, Miranda and I are on it. We need to repair the cyber implants in your back. And if I know you, then you will be walking again soon. Now as for your hand, that will take several surgeries to fix but we will have it as good as new before you know it. Oh, and Commander, it is good to see you awake again. You had us all worried about you." She said as she griped her good hand. "Get some rest and I will talk to you two latter." With that she was gone before Kaidan had a chance to even blink.

He walked back over to her bed and took his normal post up again. She looked over at him and smiled, how he missed that smile. He could tell all of that had taken a toll on her and she needed to rest. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You know you really should get some sleep." She just gave him one of her looks. "You would think that I would have sleep enough." She said. Her voice was still very horse and he could tell it hurt her to try and talk. He smiled at her and handed her some water. "Love, just because you have been unconscious does not mean that you have rested." She rolled her eyes at him and took a drink of water. "You know that you can rest and I'll be here when you wake back up." She looked up at him, "Thank you, for everything you have done. I love you so much!" She set the water back down and closed her eyes. He held on to her good hand, and smoothed her hair out of her face with the other one. Yes finally things were starting to look up and much brighter. He leaned in and kissed her one more time. He was happy to watch her sleep and know that she would wake back up.

**Alexa Shepard:**

The first thing that her foggy mind registered was voices talking close by, she could make out Kaidan's and maybe her mom but there was a voice that she didn't know as well. Really she just wanted them to go away, her head was hurting and she just wanted quit. But she knew that would never happen. She laid there with her eyes closed for a few more moments. Well, might as well find out who the other person in the room was. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was right. Kaidan, and her mother where there along with another woman. If she had to guess Kaidan was related to her. They had not noticed she was even awake, she was fine with that it gave her time to get her thoughts back together. How long had she been out of it? Was the war really over? And what about the geth and Edi? She let her eyes drift over to the window and looked out at the blue sky. Hell, where in the hell was she? About that time someone touched her hand, she jerked out of her own thoughts and looked up.

"It's good to see you awake, baby!" Her mother said. She looked up at her and smiled. "I've not been a kid in a long time mom!" She said with a laugh. "Sorry you will always be my baby." She squeezed her hand. "That is one of the perks of being a mother. No matter how old you get you will always be our babies" The other woman said. Kaidan looked over at her and smiled. "We all grow up, but in a way in your heart we will always be five years old. Alexa this is my mother." Kaidan said. "Nice to meet you, even though I know I look like shit." She was so not ready to meet his mother. She would kill him latter. "Trust me you look fine. Call me Kristan. I have seen you when you looked worse. I was here when they brought you in." Said Kristan. She gave a small smile, wouldn't you know it. So much for first impressions.

She tried to move the fingers on her right hand, the one that had been so badly hurt. It sent pain shooting throw her whole arm. But that was only part of the pain. Now that she was awake she noticed all of the pain in her body. Damn, she didn't think she should still be hurting this bad. But she would be damn if she let anyone know that she was hurting. Kaidan looked over at her and was watching her. He would notice things that others would not. Time to put on her old commander face, the one that made others think things where fine. "Are you alright?" He said. He was getting better at reading her. "Yah, I'm fine. Just trying to get use to how things are now." She said with a sigh. Her mom looked back over at her and ran a hand throw her hair. With a smile, "Why don't Kristan and I go. I'll come and see you later. Get some more rest." "Bye mom, love ya. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Alenko." She said as she laid her head back. "It's nice to meet you dear, and please call me Kristan." She said as she reach over and squeezed her good hand. She watched as the two woman walked out. It was good that her mother found a friend, kind of scary that it was the mother of the man she loved.

She looked back over to see Kaidan still watching her. "Ohh-kay, why are you staring at me?" She said. He walked over to her and took her one good hand in his. "You are in pain aren't you, I've been with you long enough to know so don't try and hid it from me!" Damn, he was good. She saw no way out of this one. With her best heart stopping smile she said, "Only a little bit. I'll be fine." She always had to try and give her best I-can-do-it-all look. But she could tell it was not working on him. He leaned in and kissed her, she didn't see him hit the call button on her bed. He didn't pull away from the kiss until someone on the comm answered. "Yes, Commander Shepard is in a lot of pain." He said. "Ok, sir someone will be in shortly with something for pain." She just gave him a look. "Why did you do that, I said I was fine!" She said. "Because I know how you are and I know you would never tell anyone you where in pain or how much pain you are in! I'm taking care of you this time!" He told her. She just shook her head. "What would I do without you?" She should be mad but she just couldn't do it. "I'll never let you find out!"

**Kaidan:**

Damn he had almost forgot how stubborn she could be. But underneath it all he could also tell something was bothering her. It about killed him to see her this way. "Alliecat, what is wrong, I know something is bothering you?" She looked up at him, with a different kind of look. "What did you call me?" She asked him. He smiled at her. "Alliecat, I heard it somewhere. If you don't want me to I won't call you that." He looked at her, it wasn't like he could really tell her that he heard her father call her that in a dream, now could he. She looked at him for a long moment then sighed, "No it's fine. It's just no one has called me that in years. In fact the last person who called me that was my dad. But hearing you say it, well it just feels right." "I only want to make you happy. And I know you are avoiding the question. What's wrong?" He asked her again.

As he watched her, he saw something in her eyes that he never really saw before. It was almost like a haunting look. For all the time he spent with her and came to know so many different thing, but one thing she always was and that was strong. Now in her eyes what he saw scared him. He had never seen her cry, but as he watch a few tears slid down face. She finally looked him into eyes, it almost seemed her fire inside was going out. "Kaidan, why do you want to even be with me anymore? I am not even whole, if anything I'm broken! You should find some who can walk, go out and fight any battle that comes up. You don't need someone like me holding you back." She managed to chook out. He looked at her with his mouth hanging open. Did she just really say that. "I love you and only you. You are the person who stole my heart all those years ago on the SR1. You helped me through some rough times. Then when you died, I died to. I wasn't really alive until I saw you on Horizon. I started to live then, but I still was not whole. That only happened the day we got back together on the Citadel. I don't care if you can walk or not. I have the love of my life back. That is what matters to me. Oh, and by the way I am not letting you out of my sight again!" He sat down on the edge of her bed and gently grabbed her arm. "I can't live without you. Please, don't ask me to."

He sat with her for a long time. He could feel the quite tears falling. No matter what, he would be her strength when she needed it. Her soft place to land when she was falling. She had always been there when he needed her, and damn if he would not do the same. She slowly leaned back on to the bed. Wiping away the last of her tears. "Thank you! It's just so hard feeling like I'm broken somehow and not really knowing if things will always be this way. I want you to know that you don't have to stay with me only being half of who I once was." She tells him. He placed his finger under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "You are still the same woman I feel in love with all those year ago. Let me be your strength, and soft place to land. I have always loved you and I always will." He told her. At that moment the door opened and the nurse came in with a shot for her. He saw her cringe back. No matter how strong she was, she still hated needles.

He watched as the nurse left the room. He still could not believe she had said that. Maybe the surgery they had talked about would make her feel better about things. Hell, all he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with her. "Kaidan" He looked back up into her eyes, he didn't mean to space out on her like that. "Yes, what's up?" He ask her. "What happened to Anderson?" Damn he had hoped this would not have came up, Admiral Hackett had told him about what had happed the second day home. He had to tell her the truth. "I... I'm sorry. He... he's gone. He was found a few days after they had found you. I'm so sorry love." She just looked at him for a moment shaking her head. Once again he felt like his heart was being ripped out. He saw the tears falling, she was always so strong it was hard seeing her like this. "No. It should have been me." He sprang forward pulling her close to his chest. Holding her as she cried. "No, don't you ever say that again. I need you. And you know as well as I do that he wanted you to go on living. So live for me, baby, live for me." She looked up at him, "For you I will. Will you do me a favor?" "Anything you want love!" She scooted over in the bed. "Come and hold me till I fall asleep!" She didn't have to be asked twice. He laid down next to her pulling her in to his arms. He whispered into her hair. "This is where we belong, together, now and forever!" He could feel her breathing slowing as she drifted off to sleep.

**Alexa Shepard:**

She woke up with a start. She thought she would be past the nightmares by now. "Bad dreams?" He asked with a smile. He was still laying next to her, holding her in his arms. "Yah, but this is a nice way to wake up though." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm always happy to help. And I am not going anywhere." He told her, as he pulled her even closer to him. "Kaidan, can I tell you something without you thinking I'm crazy?" She asked him. He looked at her with a big smile, "Of course." She looked down. "Right before I woke up, I was lost and it was so dark. I could not find my way back home. But in the mist of all the darkness, I heard your voice. I was so lost and scared, but you were my light.!" He pulled her close. "I don't think you are crazy. I will always find you. Never forget that. You are my world." She looked back up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

**Chapter 6:**

**Kaidan:**

He was happy at how well things pulled together. Everything was set up and ready to go, he just had to figure out away to get Alexa to come with him. True her mood had gotten better after the last surgery on her hand. It was almost back to normal, but they had told her that it would never be 100%. She was due to have the surgery on her implants in the morning. If all went well with that then she could start PT for walking at the end of the week. But for now his mind was on tonight, it would be a perfect night for his plan. He was surprised at how well it had come together. He thought for sure brass would not go for it. But Admiral Hackett had pulled a few strings and everything had worked out. Then again it helps that it was about the savior of the galaxy.

As he rounded the corner he saw Miranda, and Dr. Chakwas talking. He figured they were making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. "Hey, how is everything going?" He asked when he got close enough. They both looked around at him and smiled. "Fine, just going over last minute details." Dr. Chakwas said. Miranda looked at with a big smile. "So is your big plan for tonight ready?" He couldn't stop the big smile on his face. "Yah, I just finished up. Thanks again both of you for your help with it!" "No problem, all of us are behind you all on this. Seems not many happy things happen and when they do we are all onboard. Besides she needs something good to look forward to." Dr. Chakwas said. "She has always helped everyone without even a second thought, so yah it's nice to do something good for her... And you." Miranda told him as they walked toward Alexa's room. "Who is that doctor in the room with her now?" Kaidan asked. Both Miranda and Dr. Chakwas looked up, and he could tell they were not happy. "He was one of the first doctors who looked at her implant when she first got here. He doesn't think the surgery will work, said so from day one so I fired him from the team. I'll make sure he never works here again if he is upsetting her." Miranda said.

He quickly followed the two of them in the room. He looked at Alexa and could tell she was mad. "So you see, no matter what they do you will never walk again." He said. Well, it would seem our friend here really does not know who he is talking to." Miranda said coldly. "You are right about that!" Dr. Chakwas said. "Yes I know who I am talking to!" He said with a sneer in his voice. Alexa looked at him with an evil grin, arms crossed. "Evidently not too well. They told me I could not go to Ilos, but I did. Or catch a rouge Specter. But you know what. I did that too." She told him. "They said you wouldn't make it through the Omega 4 relay, you did that as well." Dr. Chakwas said. "Not only did she make it though, she took down the collector base and brought her whole crew back through the relay safe and sound." Miranda said. "I was also told I would die when the crucible fired. But once again here I am. So you see I have made a career on doing the imposable. But I owe you thanks for refueling that fire for me. Now would you kindly leave my room and never come back again!" She told him. Kaidan couldn't help but smile. That was another reason he had fallen in love with her. If there was something that she was to do then she did it no matter what. "Fine! I was just telling you!" He said as he stomped out of the room. They all watched him leave. "Excuse me, there is something I need to fix!" Dr. Chakwas said as she glared after the doctor. She turned was gone just as quick. He had the feeling that the doctor would no longer be working here if she had her way. Miranda looked over at her and smiled. "I will be seeing you early tomorrow morning." She said with a smile. She looked at both of them with a big smile, "Have fun tonight!" Then she was gone. Alexa was staring at where she had been. "What did she mean by that?" He gave her a big smile."It's Miranda, who knows. But I do believe I told you I had something special for tonight. So if you are ready, your special night awaits." She just gave him a funny look. "Okay, let's go."

The hospital had a small garden that he had cleared of everyone for the night. He had managed to find some old white light strands that he strung all over. It gave it the look of a fairy garden. There was a fountain in the middle, he had set up a small table in front of it. He still didn't know how his mom and Admiral Shepard had gotten stakes for them or the wine. It was probably best not to ask. He had found roses, daisies, and lavender around the edge of the fountain. He pushed her wheelchair out into the garden, pausing long enough for her to look around. "Wow, this... this is just amazing!" She told him.

**Alexa Shepard:**

She knew Kaidan was up to something, she just didn't know what. When he pushed her out into the garden all thoughts of the pain in the ass doctor left her mind. They had talked about when she got out of the hospital of going on a real dinner date. It looked like to her he was giving it to her a little early. "Wow, this... this is just amazing!" She looked around several time just trying to take it all in. "This is what Miranda was talking about. Kaidan I... you are amazing. Thank you!" Oh wow he had managed to get real stakes and wine! "I don't know how I got so lucky! You make me so happy, thank you for all of this." She told him. He looked at her and smiled, "No I am the lucky one. I fell in love with you so long ago, and I can't stand the thought of living another day without you. No matter how bad of a day I'm having, I think of you and I know I can make it through it." He got up and walked over and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I guess what I'm trying to say is: Alexa will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" She set there with tears rolling down her checks. All she could do was nodded her head. Finally found her voice, "yes" she said weakly. He slipped a diamond ring on her finger. "Are you cretin you want me like this?" She asked, she needed to know. He reach up cradling her face in his hands. He took his thumb and wiped away a tear. "Yes, I want you, I always have and I always will. I don't care if you don't walk, but I know you will! I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." She wrapped her arms around him, "And I with you!" He captured her lips with his. He leaned back, "Thank you for making me the happiest man around. I love you so much." "No thank you, I knew some people would have walked out due to me not being able to walk. You know we need to find a place to live for when I get out of here. I want you to know that I will stop at nothing just to be able to walk down the aisle to you! That's a promise!" She leaned in and kissed him one more time.

**Hannah Shepard:**

She stood quietly by the bed as they got Alexa ready for surgery. She keep glancing over at Kaidan, he hadn't left her side the whole time. "This shot will make you a little out of it." A nurse told her. "Mom!" Alexa said holding out her hand. She walked up to her and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Yes, baby?" She gave her a warm smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry so much." She leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "Can't help it, that's what mom's do!" She said with a little laugh. "Can you make sure Kaidan eats. If it's up to him he won't do it. Oh, and dad said it was time for you to find happiness again." She said as her eyes started to close. "Kaidan!" He took her hand. "Yes love!" "Take care of mom for me, and remember I love you. I'll see you both in six hours!" A nurse walked up to them then. "It's time. I'll show you the waiting room. When it is done Dr. Chakwas or Miranda will come and talk to you all." This was going to be one of the longest days in her life.

It felt like it had been all day when in truth it had only been five and a half hours. Slowly the crew of the Normandy came in to make sure things went well. She decided to go and get food. Others had offered to go but she need to stretch her legs. Kristan had checked in several times, saying after she got off then she would be there as well. The hardest part was waiting. She could tell it was killing Kaidan, but he would not leave for nothing. She was grabbing food for him as well, Alexa was right that he hadn't eaten. She watched him rub the ring he had given Alexa. She had handed it to him this morning for safe keeping. He was a good kid, even called and asked permission to marry her. Alexa had told her long ago that he was one of a kind, she was right. The two were so right for each other.

With food in hand she made her way back up to the waiting room. She saw Steve talking to someone, she paid no mind to it since he was the main one in charge here. She knew when his work was done he would be in that waiting room as well. It was funny how many lives Alexa touched and they cared for her. Her daughter had a special way of making peace and friends. Lost in her own thoughts she almost didn't hear someone calling her. "Aunt Hannah, wait up." It couldn't be, could it. She had been looking for Ryan's sister and her son for so long now. She turned around and it was like someone took her breath away. There stood Jace. He looked just like him mom. Without even realizing it she was at him in two steeps and had him in her arms. "Jace, what are you doing here? I've been looking for you and your mom so long now." He looked her up and down with a smile. "The ship we were in went down and we only just got back. They wanted us to get checked out. Mom's fine. She and Cassie moved closer to the base so they could be safe. They are on their way here now. But why are you here Aunt Hannah?" She looked down then back up. "It's a long story. But the short of it is Al is here. Listen I would love to talk more but I need to see how things are going, she should be out soon." She told him as Steve moved in and pulled her close. Jace looked at her, "Fine I'm coming with you!" She looked at him and smiled. "What about your mom?" He gave her a cocky smile, "She'll let me know when she gets here, I'm sure she would like to see her to."

She walked back into the waiting room to where Kaidan was sitting. Here you need to eat, I told Al that I would have you eat something. He just looked at her off in a daze, then finally took the food. She sit down beside him. "You know she will be fine. She is tough, you of all people should know that. She made you a promise and she will keep it." She reach over and took his hand. "I know, but thanks. It's just hard waiting." He said. She looked up as Jace came over and sit down beside her. "Aunt Hannah, are you going to tell me what's going on?" She looked at him and smiled, "Hold on, Kaidan I'll be back in a few minutes come let me know if they come out. Jace come with me." She looked back at Kaidan, "Eat for me and Al, please!"

She lead Jace into the hallway. "You know the final battle? Alexa was the one who ended the Reapers. She was on the Citadel when it went off. It took them two days to find her. She was in a comma for about 100 days. The young man I was talking to, he was the one who got her back. The implants in her back was really messed up, she couldn't feel her legs. They are doing surgery to fix the implants, they hope that with doing it she can walk again." She took a deep breath. "Aunt Hannah, I am so sorry. If mom knew she would have been here. Even Cassie, you know that me and her got married right?" She just looked at him, then she shook her head. "Sorry no I didn't know. I was so wrapped up in the war. I mean I didn't even talk to Alexa until a week before the last battle." She reach up and wiped a tear away. "Aunt Hannah, she understands all of us do." About that time Jace's omni tool buzzed with an incoming message. "It's mom. Her and Cassie are here. I need to go." He told her. She reach over and pulled him into a hug. "It's ok, get a hold of me sometime and we can talk more. Be careful Jace, I love you all!" She watched as he disappeared down the hall , then turned and went back in. It wasn't long before Dr. Chakwas came in. Kaidan made it to her about the same time she did. "Everything went just fine. She's in recovery now. The only thing is it will be a waiting game now. We will know more when she wakes up. There is some problems though. I think she will be able to walk again, but she will have a limp and she will have pain from it for a long time. We still need to check her biotic amp."

**Kaidan:**

He said good bye to the last of their friends, after they had spent the day with him waiting on new on how the surgery went. The news was bitter sweet. The hard part would be the waiting. But none of that mattered. He had her and that was all he needed. He looked back around the waiting room to see Admiral Hackett and Admiral Shepard talking quietly in one corner. They waved him over to talk. He walked over to where they were standing. Kaidan saluted Admiral Hackett, "Sir, what is wrong?" He asked him. "I was just telling Hannah here we have two problems that came up a little while ago. First: Somehow the press found that we have Commander Shepard here. We will try and keep them out, but I don't know how well that will work. We are trying to figure out who told them. The second: Maya Brooks has escaped and we are not sure how or when it happened. We will have guards posted around the hospital and at Commander Shepard"s room. We think she will target her again." Admiral Hackett told him. He just stood there looking around. "As for how it got out that Alexa is here, there was a doctor here the other day. Dr. Chakwas, Miranda and him got into it over Alexa the other day. Miranda said something about getting him fired. I don't know his name. As for Brooks I don't know." He told him. "Is there anything else, Sir? If not then I would prefer to go to Alexa now?" Admiral Hackett smiled and nodded, "That is all." Kaidan walked off. There was no way he was leaving her side now. He had decided that every time she got out of his sight something bad happened to her, and he was not going to let that happen again.

Kaidan walked slowly to her room, lost in his thoughts. She was still asleep when he got there. He took his normal place by her bedside. He would stand between her and the world if he had to. He noticed that she was starting to wake up, he took her hand. "There's those beautiful blue eyes I like to see. How are you feeling?" She smiled up at him, "I'm okay. A little sore, but okay. And for the first time since I woke back up I can feel my legs. It's weird." He smiled at her, then leaned in and kissed her. "One step at a time, you will be up and about in no time. They said that they need to check your biotic's as well. But for now I am so happy that your awake." He told her.

**Chapter 7:**

**Alexa Shepard:**

For all the things that she had been through, all the battles that she had been in, she had learned that everything leaves a mark on you. It is your choice on how you come out. It can be for the better or it could be for the worse. She was determined that after everything, she would come out on top no matter what. She just had to keep going forward and upward. With every step she would get better and better. Her life would be hers again. Maybe not saving the galaxy every other week, but for now she would enjoy the little things, being in love, getting married. This is how things where suppose to be. One day at a time. They had run numerous test on her biotic's, just to find out that there was nothing she couldn't do now. Evidently a reaper beam to the face will leave you one of the most powerful biotics around. They said that with time she could do things no one else could. To her it sounded like she was becoming something to run tests on. It was both good and bad. The good being able to do untold things, the bad being she could burn out more quickly. Her muscles were growing stronger, but it was taking longer than she wanted. She had made great progress, she had even managed a few steps. She just wanted it to go quicker. With the press finding out where she was, it was decided that she could write a letter and maybe they would stop trying to get into the hospital. Her letter had shown up yesterday:

To everyone across the galaxy,

One chapter in our lives is over. But that does not mean our stories are done. Our next chapter is just starting. Yes the war is over and we won. We pulled together and stood strong. It showed us we can do anything. We are no longer just Krogan, Human, Asari, Salarian, Batarian, Volus, Quarian, Elcor, Hanar, or Geth. We are now brothers and sisters, who if something bad happens we stand at each other's sides and help out. We have already seen what we can do when we have to. Always remember that.

Sadly our victory came at a high cost. And we paid the highest price. Let us never forget what we lost. We all lost friends, loved ones, and even whole worlds. Everyone you know has lost something important to them. We all have untold amounts of damage. But with all the bad comes good. When we stand together there is nothing that can stand against us. There will always be something that comes along and thinks it can stand against us. But with the things that have happened, they will think twice now. Worlds, cities, towns all lay in ruins, but now together we can help each other out and fix it together.

But with all the suffering comes great rewards. We are now a galaxy united. We stand together for the greater good. Always remember that we are all now brothers, sisters, and saviors of the galaxy. Because we all put our differences' aside and came together to stand side by side. Let us continue to stand together and fight together, and nothing will stand against us. Never forget what it took to get here. From here we come together and we rebuild homes, lives, and worlds!

This is Commander Shepard,

Stand together, stand strong, and HOLD the LINE!

She only hoped that it would help out. She wasn't sure about the bodyguard that they wanted her to have. She knew that her mom and Kaidan wanted her to have someone watch her back. But the truth was she had always taken care of herself, why should now be any different. She was going to be having a meeting with Admiral Hackett in a few days, she would talk to him and see then.

She was lost in her own thoughts, it was one of those rare moments she was alone, when a soft knock at the door brought her back. She looked up to see Kaylee Sanders was standing there. "Come on in." She said with a smile. "I didn't know that you were in town, is there something I can help you with?" Kaylee came in and took a seat across from her. She looked at her with a sad smile. "I was here talking to Admiral Hackett, and I thought I would come and see you. I hope you don't mind, I guess I should have ask if you felt up to it?" She said. Alexa looked her in the eyes seeing the deep set sadness still there. It broke her heart, and brought back all the guilt that she had pushed hard to keep at bay. "No, it's fine. I'm happy you came by! How are you doing?" She asked her. God, did she blame her for Anderson's death as well? She didn't blame her if she did. "I'm... I'm ok, I guess." She said with a small sob. Alexa quickly set up and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I keep thinking that I'm past the tears and more just keep coming. Admiral Hackett told me that you blame yourself for what happened. Commander Shepard I read all the reports, it wasn't your fault. He died doing what he loved and he died a hero! Please don't blame yourself." She choked out.

Alexa could not stop the tears that flowed freely down her own face. "I'm... I'm so sorry! I should have done more. It should have been me." She cried out. She really didn't know why she was saying all of this. It hurt so much to even think about it, let alone to talk about it. Kaylee reach over and grabbed her hand. "Look at me, it was not your fault. There was nothing more you could have done. I remember when you died, and I had this same talk with David. The funny thing was he had given the same talk to some of your crew!" Alexa knew who she was talking about, Kaidan and Joker. They had both told her about it. "You know at least we didn't loss both of you. We all still need you Commander." She said with a small smile. "Thanks. I think it will take time to get over losing him, he was like a father to me!" Alexa said as she wiped a tear away.

Kaylee looked at her and smiled. "I know how that is!" She told her. Alexa didn't know the right thing to say. "You know our last conversation we talked about how he wanted a family with you. I think he wished that he had made more time for the small things. In fact he told me that I shouldn't let it pass me by. He told me that I would make any child happy to call me mom. Not so sure about that." She told Kaylee as she wiped a few more tears away. "Commander..." Alexa held up her hand. "Call me Alexa, please!" Kaylee looked at in the eyes with a smile and nodded. "Alexa, he was right. You would make anybody proud." Kaylee told her. "So let us move on to happier things. They sent me a report on your biotics. It's amazing the things that you can do. To tell you the truth I think Jack is a little jealous now." She told her with a little laugh. Alexa just smiled and shook her head. "Trust me when I say she can have it." Alexa told her. The two talked for a couple of hours before they said their goodbyes.

She went down to therapy a little while after Kaylee left. By the time she was done with it Dr. Chakwas walked in. She looked over at her and smiled. "Just the person I wanted to see." Dr. Chakwas just gave her a look like she knew what was coming next. "Oh, what do you need Commander?" She asked. "I was thinking that its time you let me out of here. There are other people who need the room and bed more than I do!" Dr. Chakwas looked at her for a long time before she spoke. "I have been waiting for this. Commander you only woke up two weeks ago and you had surgery four days ago. I don't think it wise to let you out so soon. You still have some major healing to do. And you have been pushing yourself too hard. You keep at it and you will mess up what was fixed and you will need another surgery. So no I don't think it a good idea." Alexa let her shoulders slump. "I had to try. I figured that would be what you would say. Just so you know I sent a message to Admiral Hackett as well asking the same thing. So what brings you down here?" She asked her. "I came to tell you to stop pushing yourself so hard." She told her.

Alexa gave her a sad smile. "I'll try. All my life I have pushed myself harder than most and trying to step back from it is hard." She told the doctor. Dr Chakwas nodded her head, she had known how hard it would be for her. "I understand Commander, but we all need you in one piece." Alexa stood there quietly looking around the room when the door opened again. Admiral Hackett walked in. Well this day keeps getting better and better. He walked over to them. "Dr. Chakwas, Commander may I have a few moments of your time please." He asked her. Dr. Chakwas inclined her head. "I'm done, just remember what I said Commander." She said as she walked off. "Thank you Dr. Chakwas." Alexa said as she and Admiral Hackett started back toward her room.

She finally looked back up at him. "Sorry moving is so slow, working on that." He looked over at her. "I don't mind. It's a nice change from the running around that I have been doing lately. Commander I know that you don't like staying in the hospital. But we need you better." He said to her as she had come to a stop. He was looking at her. "Are you ok Commander? You look pale! I'm getting you a wheelchair." He told her before she could protest. She was in more pain than she had felt in a long time. Within moments he was back with a chair. "Sit down Commander, that's an order." Without putting up a fuss she done as she was told. "This is what I am talking about. You need to heal. I could send you paper work if you want. Now as for some of the other things. First: We would like to promote you to Admiral Anderson's old post. You will be an Admiral now." She could not believe what she was hearing. She had messed up so bad. "But sir why would you all do that? I messed up big time." He looked at her. "No, the end of the war says different. The seconded thing I want you to think about what I'm going to say. When you get out of here, there will be two different positions you can take. The first is you return to active duty, Tali and some of the others got together and made some special armor for you that will help protect your back and legs better. The seconded one is you can take over teaching the N7 program. The instructor was killed in the war. Just take as much time as needed to think about it. The third and final thing I want to talk to you about is the bodyguard. I know you don't want one and I also know several people who want you to have one. But like you said it is only threats and no actions. So for now I will go with your wishes and not assign one to you, but keep in mind if something happens then you will have one." He told her. They had made it back to her room. She hadn't moved due to the amount of pain she was in.

Alexa let her eyes be pulled toward the window before she spoke, trying as much as she could to keep the pain out of her voice. "I understand sir. I will give a lot of thought as to what to do. Right now I'm not sure what I want to do. I know Kaidan went back to teaching so he could stay close to me while I'm in the hospital. Thank you for promoting me, that is all I can say to that. And thank you for not assign me a bodyguard. Like to still think I can take care of myself." She finished. He looked over at her. "You know Commander, I didn't do it because of your mother and I." Her head snapped up as she looked him in the eyes. "I never thought that you would sir." He gave her a small smile. "I have come to care for Hannah a lot. But you remind me so much of myself at your age. You are head strong and stubborn and would take on the world if you thought you could to save everyone around you. I know Anderson thought of you as like his own daughter and I can see why. Because of all that I'm going to make sure that you are taken care of. Like right now I know that you are in more pain than you would ever admit to. I have to get back to HQ. I will have Dr. Chakwas to come and give you something. And don't tell me you are fine." He told her as he walked to the door. He stopped and turned back around to her. "The world out there needs to see you well. You are there champion and saved them, saved us. So just get better."

Alexa watched as he walked out the door and disappeared down the hall. For all she was she would never have thought that she had saved them all or be their champion. To herself, she had only just survived. Now they wanted to promote her. There was a knock at the door that brought her out of her thoughts. Dr. Chakwas walked in with another aid. She just looked her in the eyes. "This is what I was talking about, he was right no matter how much you try to mask it, we can all see the pain written on your face. We are going to help you lay down then I'm going to give you something for the pain. Just so you know Kaidan wanted me to let him know if you done this. He is on his way." She said as her and the aid help her lay back down. "You didn't have to tell Kaidan, I'm fine." She said as she felt the meds taking affect. Dr. Chakwas smiled at her. "Trust me I did. Now don't try and talk just get some rest. I've canceled PT for the rest of the week for you." She heard the doctor say from what sounded far away.

**Chapter 8:**

**Kaidan:**

He had to get over being mad, she had only done what she always done. Trying to get back to being normal again. He came around the corner to see Dr. Chakwas coming out of Alexa's room. She looked up at him and headed his way. "Kaidan, it's good to see you. I told her that you where on your way. She is resting now, I gave her something for pain. I won't lie to you it's bad. I took her off PT for the rest of the week, I'll check again on her in a few days. Right now I'd say she just needs you." She told him before she walked away. He headed into the room to have all his anger melt away. Even though she was resting he could tell she was still in a lot of pain. He walked over and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She needed to rest and he would watch over her. It killed him to see her in this much pain. He wished that he could make it easier for her. After a few hours she started to stir. He watched as she finally opened her eyes up and looked at him. She gave him a small smile. "You should have woken me up." She told him. He reach out and took her hand in his, as he gave her a warm smile. "I couldn't do that. You needed your rest. Do you feel any better?" He asked her with concern. She let her eyes drop before she answered. He could tell that she thought he was mad at her. "Yeah, some. Won't be moving much any time soon. I didn't mean to upset you." She hurried to finished. He leaned in and captured her lips with his throwing her off guard. "All I care about is that you are well. I worry about you. Though I'm not happy that you asked Admiral Hackett to help get you out of here!" She raised her eyes again to look him in the eye. "He told you about that, huh? Sorry about that. He told me no though." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Yeah, he asked what I thought. To be honest I was mad at first, but after thinking about you and how you are I understand why."

She sat there quietly for a long time. He wondered what was going on in her mind. But he was content to sit there and wait on her to tell him. After awhile she looked back over at him. "He wants to promote me to Admiral. I'm still not sure it's the right thing!" He leaned in to where he was at eye level with her. "Alexa, trust me you deserve it. They spent so long not believing you. It is the least they can do." He told her. She reach up and wiped a single tear away from her face. "Yeah, I see your point. He also told me that after I get out of here that I have my choice of what to do. I can go back to full duty or I could take over teaching the N7 program. He told me to take my time and think it over. Oh, and for now he will let me take care of myself, no bodyguard." She said with a little pride.

At the mention of her not getting a bodyguard his head snapped back around to look her in the eyes. They may not assign one, but that didn't mean she would not have one. He just wouldn't let her know. As if she was reading his thoughts. "Don't Kaidan. I will be fine. You worry way to much about me." He gave her a warm smile then leaned in to give her another kiss. "I could never worry about you too much. You are to be my wife I could not worry about you enough. So what do you want to do after you get out of here. Mind you I would be very happy if you took that teaching job. But I know you and saving the day is in your blood. So love tell me what you would like. But know that if you are going to go and save the day I'm coming with you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He said with a laugh. She closed her eyes and for a long moment she sit quietly thinking. With a sigh she began. "You know all my life I have rushed in and saved the ones I could. Beating myself up over the ones I lost. This war has taken so much out of me and I am so very tired. I just want time to rest and not have to save the day. Part of me will always want to go off in the Normandy and save the day. But right now, I think it is time for you and me to try and have a somewhat normal life. Maybe settle down here. That is if you want to? I mean if you want to continue to save the galaxy then we will." He took her face in his hands so she would look him in the eyes. "I think that building a new life here is the best thing. And if you really want to run off and save the day then we can when something major comes up. I will start looking for a house here. I think you need a break from all of the other stuff. I love you so much." He told her. She leaned forward and kissed him.

He let her pull him close to her. When someone knocked on the door as they opened it. They jumped apart like kids who had been caught making out and not the adults that they were. "Damn Al if we knew you were making out we would have waited to come in." A young man with red hair said. Behind him was an older woman who had the same blue eyes like Alexa. And another woman a couple years younger than the young man who had walked in. He could tell that she was not related to the other two. Alexa looked up at them with a big smile. "Shut up you stupid jerk. Hi Aunt Kate and Cassie. It's good to see you all. This is Kaidan my fiancé and this is my Aunt Kate, her son Jace, and his wife Cassie." She told him. That was when it hit him, Jace had been in the waiting room the day they had done her surgery. Donning his best Major smile, "It's nice to meet you all. I think I've seen you before Jace. The day of Alexa's surgery." He said. Alexa looked at him with that knowing look that said he was used to military life. He gave her a quick smile and a shrug. "My Aunt Kate was my dad's sister. How have you all been?" She asked them. Her Aunt walked up to the bed gave her a small hug. He could tell that she was afraid of hurting Alexa. He watched as Cassie found a place to sit, he could tell she was pregnant.

"We are doing real good now. We got worried when they could not find Jace there for awhile. But it all worked out. Though I'm a little mad that no one told us you where here." She said. Alexa looked out the window for a moment before she spoke again. "Sorry about that. Since I woke up my mind has been other places. Plus the fact that they tried as long as they could to keep my whereabouts secret. Something about death threats." She told them. He gave her a sharp look. She quickly looked the other way.

They spent the next few hours talking and laughing. It was good to see Alexa smile like that. It was on very few occasions that she smile before and now she had been so sad. Right before her family left her Aunt had asked for a few words alone with him. Alexa gave them a wired look as they walked out of the room. "So you intend to marry my niece do you?" She said as soon as the door was shut. "Yes ma'am." He said. "Do you all have a place to live yet?" All he could do was shake his head. She nodded then went on, "I thought not. What with the war ending and all you haven't had time to look. That is the reason I asked you out here. You see when my brother died he had property here. Hannah didn't want to come back here and told me I could have it. I never wanted it, but I figured I could keep it up until little Alexa wanted to settle down then she could have it. So now I want to give it to you all." She told him as she press a key into his hand. "Thank you ma'am. But what about Jace and Cassie or even you?" She gave him a warm smile. "Jace and Cassie own a place just outside of town and I live pretty close to them. We went out there and got the place cleaned up and ready for you all. I will meet you tomorrow and show you where it is. This is our wedding present to you all. Just take good care of her for us will you. She has always tried to protect everyone else with no thought for herself." She told him. He looked the older woman in the eyes, seeing the same sparkle that Alexa had in her own eyes. "I'm trying, she doesn't make it easy. But one thing is for sure I'm not letting her out of my sight again. I love her more than she will ever know." He told her. She just looked at him for a moment. Then gave him a big warm smile and a nod. "Yes, I think she might. And I think that you two are made for each other. She loves you. I know that you will do everything in your power to keep her safe." She told him. Then she leaned in and gave him a big hug. "Welcome to the family." She stepped back and stuck her head in to let the others know it was time to go and with hugs from all of them they left. He stood there for a long time just looking at the key.

**Chapter 9**

After time spent in the hospital after the end of the war, summer had turned to an early fall. Shepard's wounds had healed. With physical therapy she was walking much better. She had recovered much faster than the doctors had expected. She had to walk with a cane and still got tired very easily. But with everything it looked like she would get out of the hospital within a few weeks. She was pushing for days. They told her when she got out then she needed to come back for PT 3 times a week. There were some days that she didn't see Kaidan until late in the evening.

**Kaidan:**

He hated not telling Alexa why he come to the hospital so late. But he had wanted the new house to be a surprise for her. Whenever he could get away he went and worked on it. It shocked him how many of their friends had come and helped him work on it. Alexa keep fussing at him about them finding a place to live when she got out. There were times he wanted to ask her about some of the things that he had found. Like one day he had found two Sky Bikes. A few days later Jace had showed up and told him that it had been Alexa and her dads hobby. He had taught her to ride at the age of 12. For now he left them covered in the shed. He would love to tinker with them. One night before leaving to head back to the hospital he noticed the change in the air. Fall had come early this year. He need to head out to his parents orchard and help get it ready for winter. With his dad still gone, he was all his mom had. He knew that if he went out there then he would be gone for at least two days. He hated the ideal of leaving Alexa alone for that long.

**Alexa Shepard:**

She looked back out the window. She could see that the leaves where starting to change colors. She was trying to tune Kaidan out cause he was fussing at her to rest more. She finally looked back around at him and rolled her eyes. He was going to drive her mad. She knew he done it because he cared, but still. Here lately she had spent more time with her mother than she had in a long time. They were getting along good together. She had helped a lot with the wedding stuff. It reminded her of how close they got when her father had died. She didn't realized until now how much she had missed it.

With a sigh she held up her hand to stop him from going on so much. She loved him more than he would ever know, but she was going to kill him if he didn't stop. "Kaidan, I love you! But when was the last time you spent time with your mom. With winter coming I think that she might need your help getting the orchard ready. She has to do it alone this year." She told him. Kaidan looked at her for a long time. He finally dropped his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I was thinking about it earlier. The thing is if I go out to help her then I will be gone for no less than two days. I don't want to leave you alone that long. The comm links are still down out that way and I don't know when they will be back up..." He said.

She reach out her hand and took his. "Kaidan, I will be fine. You and I both know that I can take care of myself. Besides you need a break from always staying here at the hospital. Get some rest where you don't break your back. And god forbid if something happens... didn't you and Cortez go to your moms a few weeks back. He knows how to get there. He will come and get you." He gave her a warm smile and pull her into his arms. "Yeah, he knows where to go to. I'll give him a call just to let him know. But I think this is your way of telling me that I am getting on your nerves." He said with a laugh. She looked up at him with a big smile. "Maybe, but I'm not telling!"

He looked her in the eyes. "You know I told you that I would never let you out of my sight again. I hate doing this. Promise me that you will be safe. I will try and get done out there as quickly as possible. I love you." Kaidan told her. She leaned in and kissed him. "I will be fine. Not a lot to do here. I will be safe. No one is stupid enough to try anything in a military hospital." She told him. He leaned in and gave her one more kiss before leaving for his parents home.

She worked on a few reports before going to sleep. For a few moments she let her thoughts drift toward Kaidan. She hoped that he would get some rest while he was out there. But she pulled her thoughts back in before she started missing him too much. It would be good for him. She glanced at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see that it was already one o'clock in the morning. No wonder she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. Putting the reports away to finish tomorrow she climbed in to bed for some much needed rest.

She didn't know what had woke her up. But she was having a hard time trying to think straight. Maybe it was just Kaidan moving around. She thought as she slipped back off to sleep. In her half dream state she remembered that Kaidan was not there. Her eyes flew open and she jerked up wards as she felt a knife sink deep into her right leg. Without a second thought her biotics flared and did a throw. She rolled out of bed and landed awkwardly due to a knife stuck in her leg. She looked around there was only the one attacker and he was knocked out cold on the floor. She checked her leg. The knife was buried up to the hilt in her leg. She could not tell if it hit anything major. There was a lot of blood. Reaching over she pressed the call button on her bed. After a few moments she heard a nurse answer. "Is there something I can do for you?" She said. "Yes, get security and Admiral Hackett in here now! Oh and may be the doctor." She said still watching the man on the floor. After a long pause the nurse came across the comm again. "Um, why do you want Admiral Hackett you know it is three in morning right." Alexa glared at the comm before replaying. "I don't care what time it is! I was just attacked! Now get them here!" She growled.

She didn't have to wait too long before she heard foot steeps outside the door. She turned as the nurse walked into her room. She still glowed a little from her biotic's, waiting to make sure that her attacker did not wake back up. "Oh, my god." The nurse said with a small gasp. She quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She came back over and wrapped it around Alexa's leg. "Hold this. I'm going for help." She said as she ran out of the room. She had not waited too long when she heard more hurried foot steeps coming her way. The guard threw the door open and came in. He was closely flowed by Dr. Chakwas, Admiral Hackett, and her mother.

She groaned inward as she saw the look on her mother's face. She knew that she must look a mess. There was blood all over the place. The towel was soaked throw within minutes of it being put on her leg. Dr. Chakwas looked at the nurse, "Get a wheelchair, now!" She told her. Hannah walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you alright?" She asked her. Alexa gave her a small smile through the now growing pain in her leg. "I'm fine. Just a little stab wound nothing much to it. But I am done with the hospital though. I am not staying here another moment!" She said as she made eye contact with all of them. Dr. Chakwas was checking her leg over. "Well, you are very lucky. The knife didn't hit any major veins in your leg. I will have to stick it up. We are running low on Medigel. Though the muscle did take some damage. No PT for awhile, but in all it will be ok." She said as she made Alexa sit in the chair. Alexa looked up at her with an evil grin. "So it's ok to take this damn thing out then!" She said as she grabbed the knife in one quick motion she ripped it from her leg. Dr. Chakwas, her mom, and Admiral Hackett's eyes all got big. All three of them cried out at once. "NO!" But it was too late.

Alexa let out a groan of pain without meaning to. The nurse handed Dr. Chakwas another towel to put on her wound. Admiral Hackett shook his head and looked around at the man the guards had in custody now. "Well, I agree with you on you not staying in the hospital any longer. Though with this attack you will now have to have a bodyguard. Your office was set up at HQ earlier this week, there is a couch that you can sleep on until we can reach the Major. Take him in so we can question him later." He told them. Alexa was sitting there with her mouth hanging open. She never thought that he would give in at let her leaving the hospital.

After a few minutes she remembered that they could not get a hold of Kaidan. "Sir, Kaidan went to help his mom out. There is no comms out that way as of yet. But Lt. Cortez knows where it is, he told us he would go get him if something happened." She told him. During all that time she had not paid mind to what Dr. Chakwas was doing. After another moment of her being bent over her leg she looked up at her and smiled. "Ok I have your leg stitched up we just need to wrap it up. So if all of you could give us a little bit then we will be done." She told them. Alexa stood back up after everyone had left the room. On the outside of the door she could hear Admiral Hackett talking to someone. After a few moments her leg was wrapped up. Her mother before she left the room had laid some fresh clothes out for her. As she slipped into a new outfit she looked over at the doctor. "You know I would prefer that you stay in the hospital, but I understand why you would want to go. You and Jeff keep me on my toes." She said with a smile. Alexa limped over to her and hugged her. "I would be lost without you." She said as she opened the door back up.

Standing in the door way with a big smile on his face was James Vega. "Hey Lola. Get into trouble without me?" He said. She looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing I can't handle myself Mr. Vega! Why are you here?" She asked him. He gave her a big smile. "Just like old times, I'm here to watch after you!" He told her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Sir, I think that I proved that I can take care of myself." She told Admiral Hackett. He looked back around at her. "No go Shepard. We had a deal. Besides your mother would kill me otherwise." He said with a smile at Hannah. "Take her down to her office so she can rest. Lt. Cortez has left to go and get Kaidan for us. No more arguments. Go get some sleep!" He told her.

**Kaidan:**

After about an hour and a half drive he was finally here. He looked around at the apple trees and made his way to the back door. The apples would have to be brought in soon. It looked as if someone had already started on it along with getting the house ready for winter. Oh well, less for him to do. As he walked into the back door of the kitchen he called out. "Mom, it's me." He could hear her coming down the stairs. He got a cup out of the curbed and went to the sink. "Did you get on Al's nerves?" She asked him. He gave a hallo laugh. "Yeah, I just hate seeing her over doing it." He said as he looked out the window without seeing anything. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kaidan, it is hard on her. She carried the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders for so long. She had to be so strong, and now she at a loss because she has had to face her own weakness. She would run head long into anything without a second thought. Now walking across the floor wears her out. Just give her time, she knows you are there and she loves you." He smiled, "I know mom. Thanks!" He heard someone else enter the room, but gave no thought to it.

"So you finally found someone?" A male voice said behind him. Kaidan wiped around quickly, could it really be true. Standing before him was his father, Grant Alenko. "Dad?" Was all he could whisper as he made his way over to him. For the first time in a very long time he hugged his father. It was something that they just didn't do, but he didn't care. He stepped back and looked at him. "When did you get home?" He asked him. Grant looked his son over. He looked so much like him. "I got home yesterday. Spent the whole day here in the arms of my love. Our ship went down shortly after we left here. When we finally got her air worthy again we limped back home. I got a hold of Admiral Hackett and told him I was going home and would be here a few days before coming into HQ." He told him. "So now you know what has been going on with me. What is this I hear about a girl? And why are you here?" Grant asked him.

Kristan smiled at both of them. "It is almost dinner time and we can talk about Alexa then. Right now let me enjoy having you both home for once." She told them. Kaidan looked at her and gave her a smile. "Yes, mom. She wanted me to come and help get the orchard ready for winter. So do you mind if I crash here for the night?" He told them. His mother just gave him a hard look. "You know that you are always welcome here!" She told him. Grant looked at both of them. "Well, this girl must be someone special if she has your mother won over." Kaidan let out a good laugh as he went out the door to get his bags out of the car. He could hear his mother talking to his father. "Trust me she is. I meet her before I knew who she was. She is one that it is very hard not to love. He found the best when he found her." Kaidan smiled to himself as he made his way up to his room. Damn he missed Alexa and hoped that she was ok.

Kaidan didn't know what had made him wake up so early. Maybe it was the years spent jumping when the military needed you. Really he didn't care, it had been a long time since he got to watch the sunrise over the English Bay. He took a cup of coffee out on the balance and settled in. He looked at the coffee and smiled. He looked around as his father sit down beside him. It was nice to have him home and see his mom so happy again. He could hear her in the kitchen starting the day. He thought that he also heard a car coming up the drive but gave it no second thought. There was a knock at the front door, he started to get up and get it when he heard his mom open it.

"Kaidan!" Came a scared cry from his mom. He shot to his feet and was down the stairs in two bounds with his father on his heels. He stopped short when he saw who was standing in the door way. All he could do was shake his head. He stepped forward, "Cortez what happened? Is she...?" He left the question hanging there, he could bring himself to finish it. "All I know is there was an attack early this morning. Admiral Hackett said she was fine, but asked me to come and get you." Cortez told him. He had not realized he was shaking until his mother took his hands in hers. He looked over at her. "Kaidan, ride with Steve. I will drive your car and father will follow in ours. Go get your bags while I find out where to go to." She told him. All he could do was nod his head and went up the stairs. With everything that was said it felt like empty words that he really did not hear until he could hold her again.

Kaidan knew that they were driving much faster than normal and making good time. What should have been an hour and a half to get the only took 50 minutes. But to him it was still taking too long. He looked up and saw that they had parked in front of HQ instead of the hospital. "Why are we here and not the hospital?" He asked him. Cortez looked over at him and smiled. "Admiral Hackett said to bring you here so he could tell you what was going on. He is in his office."

Kaidan made his way to Admiral Hackett's office. He could hear several voices coming threw the door. He knocked and waited before entering. "Come in." He heard the Admiral say. When he opened the door he saw not only Admiral Hackett, Hannah Shepard, and Liara all in there. Hannah made her way over to him and hugged him. "I realized after I sent Lt. Cortez after you that I had not told him what happened, I'm sorry about that. At about O' three hundred this morning there was an attempted attack on her life. But they miss judged her condition and she was only stabbed in her leg. No major damage. We had the man who had tried this, but when he came to and realized he had failed he took his own life. Now Shepard said she was done with the hospital. I agreed with her. She can go home. Right now she is resting in her office with a body guard. She is not happy about the body guard just so you know." Admiral Hackett told him. He just nodded his head, still having a hard time taking it all in. Liara walked over and took his hands in hers and made him look her into the eyes. "Kaidan, information is what I do and I'm good at it. I will find out who is behind all of this." She told him. Hannah squired his shoulder "Why don't you go get Alexa." He gave her a small smile and left the room.

**Alexa Shepard:**

She had tried to sleep but it was hard when you thought something was going to jump out at you with every sound. After a while of Vega sitting there watching her try to sleep, she got mad and made him sit outside the door. She had hoped that it would help. She was half awake when she heard the door open and close quietly behind her. She was going to kill him, she thought. "I thought that I told you that I didn't want you watching me sleep!" She growled without looking up. "I thought you liked it when I watched over you." A voice said behind her. With a quick jerk she tried to turn over, which made her cay out in pain. "Kaidan!" She said throw the pain.

He was at her side in a signal bound. She moved over for him to sit next to her. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. "I am so sorry. I told you I would never let you out of my sight and as soon as I do you get hurt." He said. She quickly turned and captured his lips with hers. Finally she pulled back and looked at him. "Don't. I was the one who made you go. And you had no way of knowing what would happen. You are here now and that is all that matters." She told him. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. "I'm sorry!" He said again. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am fine. Really. And I finally get to leave this place." She told him. He gave her that warm smile that she loved so much. "Fine, we better head back to Admiral Hackett's office so we can get out of here."

They finally made it back to Admiral Hackett's office. She followed Kaidan in with Vega behind her. She looked around at all of the people in there. She was surprised at how many people where in there. She leaned on Kaidan to try and keep some of the weight off her leg, she didn't need it bleeding again. She expected to see Admiral Hackett, her mom, Kaidan's mom and Dr. Chakwas. But it was the other two that shocked her. Liara was there and some man she had never seen before. She looked closely at him and it shocked her when she realized that it had to be Kaidan's dad. They looked a lot alike. Liara walked over and squeezed her hand, "No one that messes with you should expect to get away with it. I'll find them." She whispered in her ear. She looked at her friend and smiled.

Dr. Chakwas walked over and motioned for her to follow her out the door. As she walked out it didn't surprise her to see Kaidan and James walk out as well. Her love and her new body guard. "Ok, I got all the meds that you will need together for you. That way when you're done here you can just go. I set up your PT in two weeks time. That way you leg can heal up some. Now about that, you need to watch it cause it will be easy to rip the stitches out. The dressing on it will have to be changed two times a day. I think that is about it. Oh one more thing.." She said as she reach over and gave her a quick shot. "There that way your set until around 6 tonight for meds." She said with a smile. Alexa just stood there with her mouth hanging open looking at her. Kaidan and James laughing made her look at them. Kaidan pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry that look was worth it. It is so hard to get something over on you." He told her.

Kaidan took her hand. "Come on let's see if they might want to finish up soon." He told her as they walked back into the office. There was talk about how to set up a watch and other stuff like that. But whatever meds that Dr. Chakwas had given her was making it hard for her to follow what was being said. Her mother came and stood on the other side of her. She watched her for a little while. She had gone back to leaning on Kaidan. "I will get them to finish up here so you can leave." She said. With that Kaidan looked down at her and realized that she was barley awake at his side. Hannah stepped forward. "Okay, we have a base for everything. I think it's time to call it for now." She told them. Admiral Hackett looked over at her then nodded.

**Kaidan:**

He knew that she was pretty much out of it, even with the cane she let him help her outside. He looked around then remembered that he had not drove his car back. He looked back at his parents. Hell of a way for his dad to meet her. Oh well, it was part of her life. "Mom will you stay with her and tell me where the car is so I can go get it?" He asked her. "Kaidan, stay here with her and your dad. I will bring your car up." She told him as she went off to get it. Out in the cool air made him look around for anyone who might hurt her. He realized that his father was doing the same thing. It only took her about five minutes to bring his car around. He helped Alexa into the car then throw her bags in the back. "I'm sorry about all this." He told his parents. His mom gave him a warm smile. "Nonsense, it is nothing. Just take care of her. You know that both of you are welcome to stay at our place." She told him. "I know mom. But I think we will go home for now." He said. His dad walked up to him. "Let us know if you need anything. Oh and I'll say it now cause I know your mother is going to. We will bring you all some food later on tonight." He said with a smile.

The drive to the new house would take about an hour to get there. He looked over at Alexa and thought she was asleep. Damn if she didn't need it. It startled him when she spoke a few moments later. "So I think we might have a problem. We don't have a home to go to. I was just wondering if you were going to keep flying around or what?" She told him. He couldn't stop the big smile that crossed his face. "Well love, that is where you are wrong. We have a home, it is just a surprise." He said. She just glared at him. After a few moments he saw her eyes close again.

Gently he shook her. "Alexa, we're here." He said. She opened her eyes and looked around. He helped her get out of the car. She looked up at him. "Kaidan, is this my dad's old home?" She asked him. He pulled her close to him. "Yes, your Aunt Kate gave it to us a few months back. I have been out here working on it as much as I could. You like it don't you?" He said. She leaned up and kissed him. "It is perfect! I love it." She told him. He helped her up the front steps to the door. He could see how much it had taken out of her to make it that far. She was shaking. It broke his heart all over again to see her this way. He unlocked the door and opened it. He walked back over to her with a smile. In a quick move he picked her up and carried her inside. "Welcome home and to our new life together. And the many new things that will come." He said with a laugh. Yes he thought this was just the start of a whole new chapter in their lives. She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you!" She whispered to him. He smile at her. "I love you, always!"

**Chapter 10**

**Corporal Toombs:**

Corporal Toombs looked around the space station that they had taken over. I was a lot bigger than he thought it would be. He could tell where all the mechs had turned on the Cerberus human employs. "So are you sure that Cerberus is done with this station and won't be coming back?" He asked the woman beside of him. She was tall with olive colored skin and black hair. She walked around the office, her figure running along the desk as she went. Looking back at him with a big smile. "Yes! They pulled out everything after the attack here. The alliance came and looked around but left it as is. I only knew about it due to how cruelly they had me here. I tried to go after them, but they framed me and had Saint Shepard throw me in jail. I broke out, changed my name from Maya Brooks and looked for someone else to help me take down Cerberus and Shepard. I was lucky with what I found." She said sweetly to him.

He watched her as she made her way around the room to stop in front of the window. He was not so sure what to make of Elly Knight. She had found him about a month ago. Told him that she would help him on his mission to take down all of Cerberus. The only thing was, she wanted help taking Shepard down as well. She told him that Shepard was still working for them. Even gave him proof. He didn't care, he knew that Shepard had worked for them once and that was all he needed. Once you are one of them you are always one of them. Elly Knight said that Cerberus had taken her and done horrible things that she refused to talk about. Her brown eyes had drawn him in and all he wanted to do was to make her smile and be happy again.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in." He called out. A slender long legged blonde walked into the office. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have news on Cane. He failed at his mission to take down Shepard. He took his own life so not to give away our info." She told them. He looked out the window before he spoke. "It doesn't matter we just wanted to test her biotics and how well someone could get close to her." The woman just stood there waiting to see what he wanted her to do next. "That will be all Ms. Skids. Although this place needs a good cleaning. Send Jordan in please." He told her. "Yes sir!" She said as she turned and walked back out the door.

After about 15 minutes latter there was another knock at the door and it swung open at the same time. "Sir, you wanted to see me?" The young man that stood before him was not like most mercs for hire. He was only about 30 years old. He wanted to help out because of all the hell Cerberus put his family through. His mother and father had been at Sanctuary. It made him the perfect person to fight this nightmare. "Yes, Jordan! We need to get this place cleaned up. Throw out all these old mechs that can't be reprogrammed. Get the rest of the boys to work on getting this set up as our new base. After we get this straightened out then we will put together another plan to take out these asses!" He told him. Jordan nodded his head and left without another word.

**Elly Knight:**

She watched Toombs giving orders to Jordan. She was proud of herself. She had found him by pure chance. She had heard stories of some oaf that was taking any Cerberus place or person he could find. He was easy enough to convince that she was miss treated by Cerberus. It was also easy enough to make fake papers on Shepard and what she had done to her. She had convinced him that she was the victim. She was good at what she did and made him believe her. All she had to do was bat her eyes at him and play the lost puppy look. She would help him take care of some of the lower Cerberus cells. All she really wanted was to take down Shepard.

She may have worked for Cerberus but she had no loyalties to them. Hell, they would get what they wanted out of you and usually kill you afterword's. Toombs didn't really dislike aliens, but he rarely worked with them. Normally she would not work with aliens, if fact she hated anything that was not human. But now things changed and what she really wanted was for Shepard to be dead. She watched him as he looked around the room again.

"So, does this place work for you?" She asked him. He swung back around to face her. "Yes, this place will work nicely! What did they use this place for any way?" He asked her. She walked back over to the window and looked out into the nothingness again. "This is where they brought Shepard's body and spent two years bringing her back to life." She told him. No need to lie about everything. Mix truth with just a little bit of lies here and there. That way it keeps him on her side. She turned around to face him again. "That is when they changed her. But you need to remember that to fight the bigger war you need better soldiers. That is why I said to bring on the scientist to help us out. We just need to give this little girl a better biotic amp. This way we can train her to fight like a real soldier. You understand don't you?" She said as she walked over and ran her hand across his chest. He closed his eyes and nodded.

She gave him a big smile. She reach up and pulled his face to hers as she kissed him. "Thank you love! Thank you for helping me do this. I will look around and find my own office. If you need something then just let me know." She said as she walked out. He was a fool, it was easy to get what she wanted out of him. On the plus side she got him to hire some old Cerberus scientist to work with. She had told him they had been Cerberus slaves and only done the horrible things they were made to do. They had come up with a drug to make Toombs do all she wanted him to do. Even if he didn't like it. She made her way to Miranda's old office. She would make it her own. Yes things where starting to look good. Just look out Shepard, you are going down one way or another. It may take some time, but I will take you down!

**Alexa Shepard:**

It took her a few minutes after waking up to realize where she was. The bed was way too soft, and the was no sound of people rushing around, to tend to the hurt. It didn't have the hospital smell either. As she lay there she also noticed someone holding her. Yes this was not the hospital. She just lay there taking in the smell, sounds, and the sweet feel of Kaidan holding her. She slowly raised her eyes to look at his face. Her movement was slow and easy so to try and not wake him. As her eyes locked with his she knew that he had been just laying there holding her and watching her sleep.

She moved up so that she could lay her head on his shoulder. "How long have you sit here like this?" She asked him. He gently brushed her hair out of her face. It had really grown out, it was past her shoulders. "Since I brought you up here about an hour ago. I just wanted to hold you and make sure that you where okay." He told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms more closely around him. "I'm fine. You worry too much." She said as she leaned in and kissed him. "But this was wonderful to wake up in your arms." She could hear his deep rumbling laugh in his chest. "When it comes to you I never worry enough." He told her. She sit up slowly due to the new pain in her leg. "I figured that you know by now I can take care of myself." She said as she steady herself to stand up. In a flash he was in front of her to help her up. She would normally fuss but today she welcomed it. "I know that you can, but you are not at your fullest. Let me be the one you lean on and ease my mind by watching over you a little." She sighed and looked up into his whiskey colored eyes. "If it makes you feel better then fine, knock yourself out." He smiled as he pulled her close to his chest and held her close.

She needed to get cleaned up. There was dried blood all over her leg. She found some old N7 sweats to put on after she got out of the shower. A hot shower would make everything easier to handle. Kaidan followed her in there just to make sure she didn't fall. He was always trying to be her protector, she loved him the more for it. After she got done with the shower, she pulled her thick red hair back in a braid. The thought of trying to make it down the stairs sent a shudder throw her. Kaidan stayed one step ahead of her to help her down. She was surprised that he let her do as much as he did. She knew it was killing him to see her in this much pain and to struggle like she was. By the time they had made it off the steps and into the living room she was sweating and out of breath. "You know we could for the time being stay in one of the bedrooms down here until you feel better." He told her. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. She could tell this scared the shit out of him. Sitting down with a sigh. "Maybe you are right." She said as she rubbed her leg and noticing that it was bleeding some.

Kaidan saw the blood and quickly started checking to make sure that she hadn't pulled the stitches out. She smile at him as he rewrapped her leg again. "So how many guards do we have around this place anyhow?" She asked trying to keep her mind off other things. As he finished he looked up and smiled. "Just two. Admiral Hackett thinks that since no one knows about this place that we are good." She reach out and pulled him close to kiss him. He reached down and pulled her up into his arms, then picked her up. He carried her over to the sofa and sat down with her in his lap. She deepened the kiss and moved her hands down his chest. There was a knock at the door that made them both jump. Turning to glare at the door, she slid off his lap onto the sofa next to him. He gave her a apologetic smile as he got up to open the door. If this was Joker she was going to throw something at him.

"Hey it is good to see you all come on in!" She heard him say from the door. After a few moments she saw his parents come in. "It's good to see you all. We brought food for you two. I figured that since you moved in you had not had time to go shopping yet. Plus, all you have to do is heat it up. I want to make it easier on you." Kristan said. Alexa gave her a warm smile and nodded her head. "Thank you for everything that you have done. It means a lot to me." Kristan sit down beside her and gave her a big hug. "Not a problem. Your mom was there when I needed a hand. Then getting to know you changed so much for me as well. You are family now." Alexa gave her another smile. She had never thought that she would be such good friends with Kaidan's mom. But life had a way of changing things up on you like that. She looked around for Kaidan's father and found him standing quietly in one corner of the room. He had his head bowed with his hands behind his back. It was the typical at ease stand that any solider would use. She studied his face for a moment and realized that he was not happy about something. "Mr. Alenko you could sit if you want. Is there something wrong?" She told him. Kristan squeezed her hand. She glanced over into her eyes long enough to catch her barely shake her head. Well, crap this was not good. He moved to stand in the middle of the room with purpose. The way he moved made her think of her own father when he had bad news to tell.

**Kaidan:**

He knew from the moment that his father stepped into the house that something was wrong. He watched him standing quietly with his head bowed, just waiting for him to make his move. He had a good idea what this was all about, he never told him that who Alexa was. He had just given her first name. He knew once he put together that she was Shepard and his commanding officer on the Normandy then there would be fireworks. He jumped when Al had told him to have a seat. Here we go the opening he had been waiting for. He moved so that he was standing on Alexa's other side. He would not let him upset her. She had been throw so much and she didn't need someone being a jerk to her.

He saw her give him a quick nerves glance before fixing her eyes onto his. There was one thing that his dad didn't know, she was strong and stubborn. If she wanted she could just about talk her way through anything thrown at her. In fact he watched as she stopped the geth war with her words. But she was not working at 100% and he was afraid that if she got upset it might set her back on healing. His father walked into the middle of the room and took a stance in front of Alexa. Here we go was all he could think.

"My son and wife has told me a lot about you. But they both failed in telling me that YOU were Commander SHEPARD!" Grant started. Alexa cocked her head to the side and stared at him for a moment. "I'm not sure where that matters, but YES I am SHEPARD." She told him boldly. Grant locked his eyes with hers and gave a quick nod of his head. "So you are the COMMANDING OFFICER OF THE NORMANDY?" She stared at him for a moment and then very carefully she stood up. Her hand holding the cane had turned white with the death hold she had on it. "Dad, how..." He started to say but stopped short when she held her other hand up. "Yes I am , sir. But I don't see where that matters. In case you didn't know command knows all about us. We both fought against this when it started. Then when all hell broke loss the first time Kaidan and I helped each other throw it. He is my strength when I'm weak. When I fall he catches me. When I lost everything he became my world. Admiral Anderson and Admiral Hackett both knew that I loved him encouraged me to go for it. Admiral Anderson and Admiral Hackett both told me to just hold on and things would work out when I spent 6 months at HQ before the war. When we got back together during the war I told of both of them and they told me it was a good thing for me. That while I was living a nightmare that I had hope, joy, and some happiness during those dark days. Also, it's none of your DAMN business. So that is all I have to say on the matter." She said as she slowly made her way out of the door.

They all just stood there and looked at the spot where Alexa had been. She had just blown his mind with all that she said. He had to smile to himself, damn did she have a temper. He shook himself out of it first as he realized that she had went outside. "What the hell where you thinking dad? She is the best thing that ever happened to me. And damn if they would not have let us been together, then I was going to leave the military for her! She has been to hell and back, several times. You had no right to come into our home and act like an ass!" He said hotly. His father swung around to face him. "You would throw your life away for her? I remember when the Normandy crashed and she was thought to be dead and when you found her how crushed you where! How can you go back to that after lied to you?" That was all Kaidan needed to push him over the edge. "Two years ago she died with the Normandy. But thanks to a friend and as much as it pains me to say this, but Cerberus as well. They brought Alexa back just like she was. It took me time to see it but she was still the Al I fell in love with. We worked through it and now she is my world. If HQ can get over it then you sure as hell better get over it as well!" He growled at him.

**Alexa Shepard:**

She stood on the pouch for a moment listening to what was going on in the living room. She soon realized that she didn't want to know what was said or what was going. Slowly she made her way down the steps of the house and started going toward the shed. If she was lucky then her old bike was still there. Whenever she got upset when she was younger she found it helped to work on it. It was the only vehicle that she knew how to fix. But mostly because when her dad had got it for her he had told her she had to know how to fix her own bike. They would spend hours working together on them. As she got to the shed a young soldier walked into the light. He could only have been 24, just a kid. "Is everything alright ma'am?" He asked her. She gave him a smile. "Yes, just needed to get away from all of that." She said with a wave of her hand toward the house. He nodded his head. "Okay, if you needed any thing just let me know. I'm Lt. Maze!" He told her. "Nice to meet you Lt. Maze. I'm just going in here to work on some things. Have a good night." She told him as she walked in.

It still smelled the same as it always had. The smell of motor oil, and saw dust. She had forgotten how much she miss it. She took a moment to take it all in. The in front of her set two black sky bikes. One was hers and the other had been her fathers. Carefully she ran her hand across them. It made her realizes how much she missed him and times like this. Just the two of the working on the bikes together. She walked over to the bike started going over it to see what might need to be done for it. All in all it was still in good shape. Jace must have keep it ready for her. There was still some small things that need work. She set her tools out the same way she always did when she worked on her bike. In no time at all she lost herself in fixing this old bike back up.

She had no clue as to how long she had been at it when a new voice made her jump. "Nice bike you have there." Grant said. She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Thanks, I like to think so. My dad and I use to work on them all the time. He is the one who taught me how to drive it and fix it." She said with a little bit of pride in her voice. "I just wanted to come out here and tell you that I was sorry. According to Kaidan I was being an ass. And he was right. I let my military training get the better of me. The truth is I know your mom. We severed together at one point. She had told me at the time her only child had just been made a hero during the blitz. I had no clue that was you. After listing again to Kaidan and Kristan I see that you are the best thing that has happened to Kaidan. Thank you for that!" Grant finished. She just sit there next to her bike just looking at him. "Um, thanks!" Was all she could say.

He started walking around the shed and looking around. She watched him a moment then thought she better warn him about the unstable shelf on the far wall. "Hey be careful over there. That shelf is not stable and could fall." She said as she stood up. Fighting against the pain that now washed over her before trying to take a step. "Hey are you alright?" Grant said as he turned around to look at her. In doing so he bumped the shelf. She watched as if in slow motion the shelf started to fall forward on to Grant. She jumped forward to try and help him. Grabbing the shelf with both hands and with her shoulder she knocked him aside as an old lawnmower blade fell to the floor. She could not stop a heavy jar as it fell and hit Grant in the head. She managed to push the shelf back against the wall. In doing so she felt all of stitches rip out in her leg.

She made her way over to Grant. He was unconscious when she got there. "Come on, Grant wake up!" She gently shook his shoulders. There was a long gash across his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes. "Come on we need to get you to a doctor." She told him. She pulled him to his feet, taking his uninjured arm and draped it over her shoulder to help him walk. It was a struggle with every step that was taken. White hot pain ripped through her leg with each step she took. She pushed throw the pain like she had always done on the battlefield. They had made it half way across the yard, and she knew she could not do this alone any more. She was having to hard of a time keeping him up right. "KAIDAN!" She screamed. She could hear hurried footsteps coming as she slipped down to the ground.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" Kaidan yelled as he jumped down the steps. She heard Lt. Maze as he came running up behind them. She had pulled Grant into her lap. It was then she noticed a major cut that ran along his injured arm. It was deep, taking both her hands she wrapped them around it to try and stop the bleeding. She was now shaking so bad that she could not tell if she was helping or not. "Oh my god, dad, what happened Al?" Kaidan asked as he dropped down next to them. "The shelf fell." She said with a sob. She had not noticed that she was even crying until that moment. Grant looked up at his son and gave a small smile. "I tore the damn place apart. She saved me though. Should have lost my head in there." Grant whispered. He took his good hand and grip a hold of hers. His eyes found hers, where they had been hard before they where warm. They were the same shade of brown as Kaidan's. "Thank you! You did good." He whispered to her. Tears came harder now at the last three words were spoken, all she could do was shake her head. Lt. Maze handed her a towel to wraparound his arm.

Kristan sit beside her husband wiping the blood away from his eyes. "Grant I just got you back you have to stay with me!" She was crying. Lt. Maze leaned over and told her that an ambulance was on its way. This was her fault, the people she cared about always got hurt around her. As gently as she could she pulled Kaidan in the spot she had been in. Lt. Maze helped her to her feet. Numbly she walked over to the steps of the shed and sit down. She held the extra towel that Lt. Maze had given her to her own leg. She watched as the paramedic worked on Grant then loaded him into the ambulance. Kaidan and his mom walked over to where she set with her head on the frame of the door staring off into nothingness. She raised her head and looked at them. "Kaidan, take your mom to the hospital so she doesn't have to drive. I'll be fine here alone, I just need to rest." She told them. Kristan leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you for everything. But Kaidan should stay here and make sure you are ok." Kristan told her.

**Kaidan:**

He was in shock to see his dad grab a hold of Alexa like that. He didn't understand what had happened. He got out of the way as the paramedic worked on his dad then loaded him in the ambulance. He looked around then for Alexa. Damn him, why didn't he think of her sooner. Finally saw her sitting on the dark steps of the shed. He could not really see her face, but he could tell she was in shock and very pale. He made his way over to her. His mom was right behind him. "Kaidan, take your mom to the hospital so she doesn't have to drive. I'll be fine here alone, I just need to rest." She told them. He just looked at her for a moment. There was no way in hell he was leaving her behind. He was about to tell her so when his mom said that he needed to stay and look after her. She just shook her head. "No trust me you both need to go to him." She told them. He squatted in front of her so he could look her in the eyes. "Alexa, honey, they said he would be fine. Right now I need to be with you." He told her gently. She finally raised her head and looked at him. "If you say so." She said weakly. He could tell something was wrong with her. He just didn't know what it was. Her head fell back on the door frame and her eyes closed.

He walked his mom to her car. "Let me know what they say as soon as you find out. I don't care what time it is. If you really need me I'll get someone to come out and stay with her. But I want to make sure she is alright first." He said with a worried look back at her. His mom hugged him. "Kaidan, take care of Al. There is something wrong with her. I can see it. Trust me I can take care of your father." She said as she got in the car. "Be careful mom!" He told her as she drove off. He made his way back over to Alexa, he watched as Lt. Maze went back to his post. He squatted in front of her again. "Al." He spoke but her eyes didn't open. There was something really wrong with her. He had to get her inside and find out what it was. "Alliecat, please look at me!" He told her. Slowly as if it was hard for her to do she opened her eyes again and looked at him. Whatever was going on was not good. "Hey, let's get you inside." He told her. He slipped his arm around her waist and helped to pull her up. He noticed that she let him help her more than normal.

It took a bit, but he was finally able to get her in the house. He looked over at her and saw once again she was covered in blood. She had been holding a towel that was also covered in blood. As he looked closer at her and the towel he realized that it was not all his father's blood. She was weak and weaving where she stood at. "Oh god, Al your leg..." Was all he could get out. She gave him a small nod. Without a second thought he grabbed her up and carried her into the bathroom. He set her in front of the tub and went to grab the med kit. In a few minutes he was back in front of her. He cut the leg of her sweat pants off and started cleaning the wound as best as he could. "Al, look at me! You need to stay awake until I'm done with this ok. I really should take you back to the hospital." He said. Her eyes seemed to focus for a moment. "No! I'm fine!" She said weakly. She started to try and get up. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not taking you back to the hospital. But I need you to stay still while I get you stitched back up." He told her.

She gave him a curt nod. She was so pale that it scared the shit out of him. As he sewed her back up he started talking to her just to fill the silence that was there. "Hey, you need to stay with me. We need to set a date for the wedding. We also need to decide where to have it at. I need you at 100% for that you know." Her laugh caught him off guard. He looked up and she was smiling at him. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm looking forward to it." She told him. He stopped long enough to lean in and kiss her. "I'm thinking next month, in October some time if you like." She said. He watched as her eyes started to close again. "That sounds wonderful to me." He said as he finished stitching her leg back together again. "Hey you still with me?" He asked her. She looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm just really tired and in pain." She told him.

He cleaned her up as best as he could the carried her to the bed room downstairs. He found her pain meds and gave her some. He watched as in no time she was asleep again. His comm beeped bringing him out of his thoughts. He quickly got up and walked into the other room to answer it. "Kaidan, good I got through. Your dad said that Al had pulled the stitches out of her leg and wanted me to make sure she was alright." His mom said. He smiled, it looked like Alexa had worked her charm again. "Yeah, she had. Scared the shit out of me. But I got it taken care of. She is resting now. How is dad?" He asked. "He is fine. A concussion and a fractured arm. But he is good. They will be letting him out of here in a few hours. He wanted me to check on you two." She told him. "Everything is fine here. If you all need anything just let us know." He told her before ending the call. He walked back into the room and curled up behind Alexa, right where he belonged.

**Chapter 11: **

**Alexa Shepard:**

She looked at herself one last time in the full length mirror one last time. She looked pale in the white wedding dress and her red hair framing her face. It had been a long road to get here, and for once her dreams where coming true. She glanced out the window one last time to see the sun was almost where they wanted for the ceremony. They had chose to get married at sunset in the Alenko orchard when the trees had changed colors. It would be like it was on fire. There was a gentle breeze blowing and it was comfortable. They had wanted to keep it small, but that never works out the way you wanted. It was fine for her, because she never thought this day would come. The day she didn't have to be a solider any more. There had been so many times that she should have been dead. But here she was getting ready to start her new life.

Her mother walked up behind her, "You look so beautiful baby! I am so proud of you. You have come so far. I just wish you dad was here to see you!" Hannah said as she wiped away a tear. She turned and hugged her mother close to her. "Thanks mom for everything! I wish dad was here too. But in a way I think he is watching over us!" She told her. She checked her dress one last time. She had looked hard for one that would cover most of her scars that crossed her body. Her mom took her hands in hers. "My little angel has finally spread her wings and took flight. She touched the stars and left her own mark. Now today you make a whole new life for yourself. But always know that you will always be my little angel and your dads Alliecat." She told her. She looked over at Liara and Tali trying not cry. She walked over to them and hugged them. "Thank you both so much for all you have done for me. After all these years you have helped me through and believed in me. I don't know what I would have done without you all." She told her friends. "Shepard..." Was all Tali could chook out. Liara wiped a tear away. "You are the reason any of us are here. Thank you." Liara said.

There was a knock at the door. Jace stuck his head in and looked at her. "Wow, you can look like a real girl!" He said with a smirk. Hannah just gave him a look. He held up his hands. "Just a joke Aunt Hannah, just a joke. But you do look amazing. It's time are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded her head. Her mother took her hand and helped her walk over to Jace. "Don't you dare let her fall!" She told him. He looked over at her and smiled. "I'll hold her close until I have to give her away!" He said with a sad smile.

She watched as Tali and Liara disappeared down the aisle before her. The setting sun gave the beautiful back drop to the fall colors of the trees. This was her day and when she saw him standing there waiting for her she lost track of all else. Gently he took her in his arms and the world fell away. At some point she knew that she had said I do. That was about all she remembered.

**Kaidan:  
** All of those night he had wanted nothing as much as he wanted this, it was hard to believe it was coming true. The guest list had gotten bigger than expected. But in a way he knew it would. That is what happens when you marry a hero. All of their friends from the Normandy was there even Wrex and Grunt. Admiral Hackett sat with Hannah Shepard. It was now a known fact that the two of them where together. He fidgeted a moment until the music started and he caught sight of her.

It was a day that they never really thought to see. He had lost her once and come really close to losing her several more times. He never wanted to take his eyes off of her again. And now this day, their day was a start of a whole new life for the both of them. She looked like an angel walking down the aisle toward him. She was pale against the white wedding dress she wore. It was long and full at the bottom like a bell with a train that followed her. He could see the beads that made patterns across the bottom of the dress the sleeves, and up the neck. Her red hair was pulled back on the front and side in a small braid. The rest hung in fiery ringlets around her face. Her bright blue eyes shown up at him.

With each step she took closer to him the more the world faded away and it was just the two of them. Jace held her strong and steady with each step. She had wanted to do this without the use of her cane. So when Jace gave her away, he pulled her close to him and held her in his arms. In his life he had had happy moments, but this now was the happiest he had ever been. The ceremony had ended, the last words was said, and now at this moment he got to have the kiss he had waited his whole life for. The kiss that started a new life for them, the kiss of Husband and Wife! When they step apart and turned to face the crowed he heard the minister say, "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Shepard-Alenko!" Yes the day was perfect.

**Alexa Shepard-Alenko:**

Threw all of the trials in her life and things she had done, she never thought she could be this happy, standing with him at start of a life. She remembered their first mission on the Normandy together. The first time he let it slip that he liked her in the Citadel. Through the bad times and the good times together they always found their way back to each other. She looked around at everyone who was there. The Normandy crew that had fought side by side. They all had seen good times and bad. Yes it was because of everyone around them that they had made it through the fire.

"I stand here looking around at everyone who is here. How most of us started out was on the Normandy together. We all walked through the fire together. When it was needed we came and stood as one against all that came at us. Yes, you could say we are friends, but I like to think we are more than that. We are a family. We laugh together, we cry together, because that is who we are. We are each other's strength when one is weak. Because of all of you I have made it through so much. I am here now because of all of you! Thank you all for everything." She finished as she looked each one in the eyes. Yes, they where all a big family and if you messed with one then you messed with all of them.

Kaidan gave her a soft smile then pulled her lips to his. "Very well said. I love you, always!" He told her as he let his forehead touch hers. "I love you!" She whispered into his ear.


End file.
